Chaotic questions
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: It's got hints of Shonen-ai, actually, scrap *hints* it is shonen-ai, and the first chapter is a bit dull......What it's about- well you'll just have to find out, sorry 2 b annoying. ^_^;
1. Introduction

Hi! This is my first fic so please be gentle!  
  
I'm sorry if u think it sux but this is just the intro. So it will be kinda boring!  
  
Warning: Contains Shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah, don't sue because it would be a waste of your time and money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Good morning my little Bladebreakers. Guess what I have in store for you today!" said Mr. Dickinson as he walked into the room.  
  
The team had been watching TV (except for Kai, who had been sitting away from the others in a corner ignoring everyone else in the room) and looked up as Mr. Dickinson walked in the room.  
  
'Is there another tournament?' asked Tyson.  
  
'No. I have organized an exercise that will allow you to get to know each other better, making you a stronger team!'  
  
'Pardon?' said Kai.  
  
'Now Kai, I know you hate working in a group, but that is one of the reasons why I organized this. So you can all get to know each other better. I bet you couldn't tell me five things about......Kenny.'  
  
'He's short, has glasses, hasn't has a hair cut in years, is obsessed with computers, and is really smart,' said Kai not realizing that the last thing he said was actually a compliment.  
  
'That is not what I meant Kai,' said Mr. Dickinson sternly. 'I meant things about him, not his physical attributes or his intelligence. Do you know what his middle name is.'  
  
'No, and I don't particularly care either,' stated Kai.  
  
'Well if you refuse to do this then I will have to punish you. How does three weeks with no training sound, hmmm?'  
  
Kai didn't say anything.  
  
'That goes to you boys too, I want you to do this, I think it will be good for you all. And who knows what sort of secrets you may find out about each other!'  
  
Kai looked murderous.  
  
None of the others complained either.  
  
'Now follow me boys, Dizzy has helped me set everything up,' Mr. Dickinson walked out of the room and everyone trailed behind him. As they walked, Mr. Dickinson explained what he was planning on doing. 'I have set up 5 computers that are all linked to Dizzy. This will allow you to communicate through the computers, or view conversations that we want you to see. There will be some information during exercises that Dizzy will block, when you are meant to remain anonymous. You will not talk to each other unless it is through the computers or if you are told you are allowed to.'  
  
They reached a room and walked in.  
  
'Okay first of all you are going to do an exercise where 2 of you will be in here sitting at separate computers and one person asks 20 questions, while the other person answers. The person answering have to answer all the numbered questions but the questioner may only ask 20 'official' questions, the numbers are there so you can tell which questions you have to answer (eg. Rhetorical questions that the questioner may ask while talking are not counted, even if you answer them) and what number you are up to.  
  
Tyson you get to ask questions first and........Kai. You can answer them,' Said Mr Dickinson.  
  
'Great," muttered Kai as he sat down.  
  
Tyson however couldn't have been happier.  
  
'C'mon boys follow me,' said Mr. Dickinson ushering Max, Rei and Kenny into a room connected to the one they were in.  
  
In the next room was a computer with a large screen, which Dizzy was connected to.  
  
When the door was shut Dizzy said, 'Let's hope that Tyson asks Kai some really interesting questions.' xD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've already decided on the order that people will ask and be asked questions. The person on the left is the questioner. The pairs will be in a sort of circle:  
  
Tyson asks Kai  
  
Kai asks Max  
  
Max asks Rei  
  
Rei asks Kenny  
  
Kenny asks Tyson 


	2. Tyson and Kai

HI! I know the 1st chapter was kinda boring so I'm glad u stuck around to read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, blah, blah, blah, don't sue cause it would be a waste of your time and money.  
  
Just a quick not, when a name is like this "Tyson:" and has what he's saying after it, it means that the character is talking over the computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: Hey Kai! Ready for some serious question asking?  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Tyson: Wow! Your in a good mood today.  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Tyson: ^_^; At least he's talking.  
  
Ok I guess I'll start asking questions!  
  
1) What is your name?  
  
Kai: Pardon?  
  
Tyson: ^_^ You heard me  
  
Kai: You already know my name.  
  
Tyson: ^_^; Well I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
Kai: -_-; My name is Kai.  
  
Tyson: 2) Where/with who do you live?  
  
Kai: My grandfather.  
  
Tyson: 3) Do you have any other relations?  
  
Kai: No.  
  
Tyson: 4) How long have you lived with him?  
  
Kai: Since I was about 5.  
  
Tyson: 5) Who is your least favourite member on the team?  
  
Kai: Kenny.  
  
Tyson: 0_0 Not me?  
  
Kai: Is that your next question?  
  
Tyson: Um, no.  
  
Kai: Then hurry up and ask it, I'm not doing this for my health you know.  
  
Tyson: Fine, fine no need to get all riled up about it.  
  
6) Um.. okay. Why don't you like him?  
  
Kai: I don't like people who think they know everything.  
  
Tyson: KENNY ISN'T LIKE THAT!  
  
Kai: Whatever, just get on with it.  
  
Tyson: Fine.  
  
7) What is your favorite food?  
  
Kai: Talk about a one track mind. Is food all you think about?  
  
Tyson: Excuse me but I'M meant to be asking the questions here, not you. So.........  
  
Kai: Strawberries and chocolate.  
  
Tyson: Lol. I have to remember that.  
  
8) What is your biggest weakness?  
  
Kai: Strawberries and chocolate.  
  
Tyson: Wow, is that a joke I detect?  
  
Kai: Shutup!  
  
Tyson: You did! MR. ICE CRACKED A JOKE!!!!  
  
Kai: SHUTUP!!!!  
  
Tyson: ^_^ Ohh, feisty.  
  
Kai: ;p You wish.  
  
Tyson: 9) Umm. okay, what do you think my weakness is?  
  
Kai: Your inability to see what is right in front of you/the obvious.  
  
Tyson: No comments on my bladeing skills?  
  
Kai: I want this to be over as soon as possible. If I did that we would be here all day.  
  
Tyson: Lol. Knowing you it would probably be here all week once you get started. ^_^;  
  
10) Who do you think the strongest member is, BESIDES YOURSELF!!  
  
Kai: You.  
  
Tyson: ME? Not Rei?  
  
Kai: You may be an idiot, and you are still very weak, but you are DEFINITELY stronger than Max, and I think that you have a bit of an edge over Rei.  
  
Tyson: 0_0  
  
Kai: Tyson?  
  
Tyson: 0_0  
  
Kai: Tyson?  
  
Tyson: 0_0  
  
Kai: TYSON!  
  
Tyson: 0o0  
  
Kai: STOP MAKIN' FACES AND ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: 0.0  
  
Kai: That's it I'm leaving.  
  
Tyson: Wait! Sorry I was shocked by your compliment.  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Tyson: Hey, don't get mad! I said I was sorry.  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Tyson: Fine sulk, see if I care. You still have to answer my questions. ;p  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Tyson: Hmm, lets see what really embarrassing information can I get out of you........  
  
Kai: Jerk.  
  
Tyson: Loser.  
  
Kai: Bastard.  
  
Tyson: Bitch.  
  
Kai: May I remind you that I get to ask questions next.  
  
Tyson: Yeah but u don't ask me. ^_^  
  
Kai: But I can get the others to tell me about how dumb they really think you are.  
  
Tyson: Nope. Cause everybody loves me.  
  
Kai: U wish.  
  
Tyson: ^_^; Nah. I know u luv me Kai. Deep down...  
  
Kai: .....  
  
Tyson : .....  
  
Kai: .....  
  
Tyson: _Very_ deep down. -_-;  
  
Kai: Fine, whatever u say........  
  
Tyson: HE SAID HE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Kai: Tyson.  
  
Tyson: ^_^  
  
Kai: Tyson?  
  
Tyson: ^_^  
  
Kai: Tyson!  
  
Tyson: ^_^  
  
Kai: TYSON!!!!????  
  
Tyson: Don't worry Kai! I LOVE U TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Oh god.  
  
Tyson: I love Kai! He loves me! Lets make love under a tree!  
  
Kai: 0.0  
  
Tyson: ^_^  
  
Kai: _ (smirks) OK Tyson whatever you want. Lets go right now.  
  
Tyson: o.0  
  
Kai: What arer you waiting for?  
  
Tyson: Nothing. I'm ready and willing (lecherous grin).  
  
Kai: =0 WHAT!!??  
  
Tyson: If your plan was to put me off by agreeing then it's not gonna work! I'm gonna keep it up all day.  
  
Kai: OK sweetie.  
  
Tyson: Not gonna work DARLING HEART.  
  
Kai: Whatever u say HONEY BUNCH.  
  
Tyson: Alright CUTIE.  
  
Kai: Fine MY LITTLE MORON.  
  
Tyson: Great KOI.  
  
Kai: Wonderful BABY FACE.  
  
Tyson: Fantastic SEXY.  
  
Kai: Fabulous FOXY.  
  
Tyson: Sensational, SWEET CHEEKS (literally, have u ever seen your ass Kai? *Drools*)  
  
Kai: .....  
  
Tyson: BABY ?  
  
Kai: .......  
  
Tyson: KOIBITO?  
  
Kai: ...........  
  
Tyson: KAI!!??  
  
Kai: Did u realize that we were just flirting?  
  
Tyson: Um........  
  
Kai: UM?  
  
Tyson: Do u want an honest answer?  
  
Kai: YES!!  
  
Tyson: Ok  
  
Kai: .....  
  
Tyson: .....  
  
Kai: ......  
  
Kai: Well?  
  
Tyson: Yes.  
  
Kai: Yes what?  
  
Tyson: Yes I did know!  
  
Kai: WHAT?  
  
DIZZY INTERUPTS: YOU HAVE BOTH BEEN FLIRTING SINCE AROUND QUESTION 7!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY UP AND FINISHED U STILL HAVE 9 QUESTIONS TO GO AND YOU HAVEN'T ASKED A REAL QUESTION IN OVER A PAGE!!!!!!!!  
  
GET YOU MINDS OUT OF EACHOTHERS PANTS AND KEEP GOING!!!!  
  
And I'll take this moment to inform you that the entire team and Mr. Dickinson are monitoring this conversation.  
  
Tyson: o.0  
  
Kai: o.0  
  
Tyson: Fine.  
  
11) Who is your favorite member on the team?  
  
Kai: Rei.  
  
Tyson: Big surpise.  
  
12) Why is Rei your favorite?  
  
Kai: He leaves me alone the most and annoys me the least.  
  
Tyson: 13)..... No romantic interest? -_-  
  
Kai: WHAT!!!!?????  
  
Tyson: Answer. Now.  
  
Kai: NO WAY IN HELL!!  
  
Tyson: YAY ^_^  
  
Kai: Why Did you want to know?  
  
Tyson: No reason. ^_^  
  
Kai: And why are you so happy.  
  
Tyson: No reason. ^_^  
  
Kai: It wouldn't matter if I did like him cause........He likes Max.  
  
Tyson: WHAT!!!!!?????  
  
Kai: You heard me.  
  
Tyson: o.0  
  
14) How do you know this anyway?  
  
Kai: I can tell ..  
  
Kenny: o.0  
  
Mr. Dickinson: ^_^  
  
Rei looked a little disturbed, 'Did Tyson say that Kai's ass was hot?'  
  
'..........'  
  
' .........'  
  
Mr. Dickinson beamed, 'He sure did!'  
  
Rei: o.0  
  
Max: o.0  
  
Kenny:o.0  
  
Mr. Dickinson: ^_^ 'Max your up next!!!'  
  
'Oh god.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson runs around in circles, 'I love romance I love fluff, I love Kai running round in the buff!'  
  
Bladebreakers: o.0  
  
Kai: -_-; 'Tyson, I told you before, not in public.'  
  
Bladebreakers: =0  
  
'Whatever u say!' (Tyson grabs Kai and runs to a more _Private_ place.)  
  
Kenny looked pale, 'That was.......'  
  
'........disturbing,' finished Rei.  
  
Max: =O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't ask me why I wrote that 'cause I don't know myself ^_^; 


	3. Kai and Max next Max and Rei!

Hi again!!  
  
Thanx to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or it's characters. Please don't sue me.(puppy dog eyes) Pwease???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Max walked back out to the room where Kai and the computers were, Tyson walked into the room with Kenny, Rei and Mr. Dickinson to watch.  
  
'Soooo Tyson. I never knew that you were so observant,' smirked Rei.  
  
'Pardon?' Answered Tyson.  
  
'Well you seem to be able to notice how hot Kai's ass is,' grinned Rei.  
  
Tyson blushed, 'Ah, well the thing is......'  
  
'Don't worry Tyson, I was just messing with ya,' laughed Rei.  
  
'Good, cause otherwise I would have had to mention a certain blonde whose name starts with a 'M'.'  
  
Rei: =0  
  
'I think we see eye to eye now,' stated Tyson.  
  
'Or in your case eye to ass,' Mumbled Rei.  
  
' WHAT?!!' shouted Tyson.  
  
Kenny: ^_^; 'Oh look Max and Kai have started talking.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: So.  
  
Kai: Sooooo.  
  
Max: Soooooooo.  
  
Kai: Soooooooooooo.  
  
Max: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Dizzy: SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai:.....  
  
Max:.......  
  
Kai:...........  
  
Max:..........................  
  
Dizzy: SAY SOMETHING!!!  
  
Mas: So....  
  
Dizzy: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: o.0  
  
Kai: o.0  
  
Kai: 1) Do you really like Rei? (was I right? XD)  
  
Max: Um....... I'm not at liberty to say. ^_^;  
  
Kai: The hell you aren't. I want to know if I was right. (not that I'm not, cause I'm ALWAYS right.)  
  
Max: Well I..........  
  
Kai: Yes?  
  
Max: Maybe.......  
  
Kai: Yes?  
  
Max: A little.........  
  
Kai: Yes?  
  
Max: Bit of a lot..........  
  
Kai: YES???  
  
Max: Sorta, kinda.......  
  
Kai: JUST GET TO THE POINT!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: Do.  
  
Kai: Do what?  
  
Max: FINE. YES! I DO!  
  
Kai: Which brings me to my next question.........  
  
Kai gives Max an evil, evil smile. (A/N:I know you know the smile I'm talking about.)  
  
2) How much do you want to fuck him?  
  
Max: WHAT!!!????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the observation room:  
  
'WHAT!!!????' shouted Rei.  
  
'That's my Kai, always blunt and straight to the point. ^_^' (Guess who said that. cough*Tyson*cough)  
  
Kenny: ^_^; 'We're only on question 2 and already their talking about sex, typical.'  
  
Rei: o.0  
  
'What do you think Max is going to say Rei???' asked Tyson.  
  
Rei: =0 'Oh......god.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: I think I may have misheard the last question.  
  
I think I heard you ask "How much do you want to fuck him?" when you meant something else.  
  
Kai: No.  
  
Max: Pardon?  
  
Kai: You did not mishear.  
  
Max: Why do you want to know _that_?!  
  
Kai: Payback for trying to glomp me after our first match. (the first tournament when Max got Draciel)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the observation room:  
  
Dizzy: Vindictive little bastard isn't he,  
  
'HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU A VIRUS!!' yelled Tyson.  
  
Dizzy: Ohh scary. Protecting your boyfriend. What are you going to do big shot......... check out my ass and compare it to Kai's?  
  
Rei: o.0  
  
Kenny: o.0  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^ (yes he is still there -_-;)  
  
'Stupid computer,' growled Tyson.  
  
Then he mumbled 'Anyway even if you did have an ass I'm sure that not only it wouldn't come close to Kai's but it would be the biggest ugliest ass I ever did see........worse than Kennys even.'  
  
Kenny glared at Tyson, 'HEY DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!!!!!' He then turned around in circles trying to look at his own ass, 'It really isn't that bad is it?'  
  
Dizzy: AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!! ARE YOU SAYING MY ASS IS WORSE THAT YOURS!!?? I THINK NOT!!!  
  
Rei shrugs and says, 'It dosen't matter whose ass is hottest guys.........besides, none of them would ever compare to Max's.'  
  
'Oh yeah,' challenged Tyson.  
  
'Yeah,' Rei replied, glareing.  
  
'KAI'S IS A MILLION TIMES BETTER!!!!'  
  
'NOT COMPARED TO MAX'S!!'  
  
'KAI'S!'  
  
'MAX'S!'  
  
'KAI'S!'  
  
'MAX'S!'  
  
'KAI'S!'  
  
'MAX'S!'  
  
'KAI'S!'  
  
'MAX'S!'  
  
'WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!' wailed Kenny.  
  
Everyone stopped yelling and glared at eachother.  
  
'Kai's' growled Tyson.  
  
'Max's,' Rei growled back  
  
'WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!' Kenny wailed again.  
  
All three jumped at eachother and a brawl started.  
  
Mr. Dickinson: ^_^  
  
Dizzy: -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the other room:  
  
There was a loud thump and Tyson cursed.  
  
Kai: .......  
  
Max:........  
  
There was a crash and Rei yelled something that would make a sailor blush.  
  
Kai: o.0  
  
Max: o.0  
  
Kai: um......... just answer the question.  
  
Max: but........  
  
There was another thud in the other room.  
  
Kai: Unlike Tyson I don't plan on wasting my turn by asking stupid questions like "what is your name?".  
  
Max: -_-; That was kinda dumb.......even for Tyson.  
  
There was a loud bang caused by Rei throwing Kenny against a wall.  
  
Kai: (glares) HEY!!  
  
Max:........Fine. a lot.  
  
Kai: Wha??  
  
Max: That's the answer!!  
  
Kai: Wha?  
  
'FINE I'LL SAY IT LIKE THIS! I WANT TO BE FUCKED BY REI UNTIL THE COWS COME HOME!!!!!!!!!!' Max screamed.  
  
There was a sudden silence in the other room.  
  
Kai: Um.... Max....  
  
Max: WHAT IS IT NOW!!!!????  
  
Kai: You said that out loud instead of typing it into the computer.  
  
Kai: -_-; I think that people could have heard you in America.  
  
'FUCK!!'  
  
Kai: -_-; You said that out loud too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the observation room:  
  
Rei, Tyson and Kenny have all frozen in place.  
  
Rei was holding Tyson in a headlock, Tyson was in the middle of trying to break Kenny's arm and Kenny was pulling Rei's hair.  
  
Rei: o.0  
  
Tyson: o.0  
  
Kenny: o.0  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^  
  
Dizzy: And they are only up to question two.  
  
Silence reigns free.  
  
That is, until it met Tyson.  
  
'WAY TO GO REI!!' shouts Tyson.  
  
Kenny: o.0  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^  
  
Rei: ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WAY TO GO REI!!'  
  
Both Kai and Max turned towards the door.  
  
Max buried his head in his hands, 'What have I done?????'  
  
Kai: -_-; 'I bet that was Tyson.'  
  
Max started banging his head on the Keyboard.  
  
(Bang)  
  
Max: hgwqelfivgo;hiov2qbrhip'hrpv  
  
(Bang)  
  
Max: 32vj[om13vb  
  
(Bang)  
  
Max: 13vk[  
  
(Bang)  
  
Max: 1v3joriyfymy  
  
(Bang)  
  
Max: [o1yi.;  
  
(Bang)  
  
Max: 1gjp3ru  
  
'Max! How 'bout I let you..'  
  
(Bang)  
  
Max: wtrbhr  
  
'......ask me a question?' asked Kai desperately, hoping to make Max stop.  
  
Max did.  
  
'Really? Why would you do that?'  
  
'To prevent you from getting brain damage and becoming dumber than Tyson,' stated Kai darkly.  
  
Max: COOL!!!! NOW I KNOW WHY TYSON LIKES U SO MUCH!! YOU REALLY ARE A SWEETIE UNDER THAT COLD SARCASTIC EXTERIOUR!! ^_^  
  
Kai: What the hell have I done? X(  
  
Max: Hmmmmm............What to ask, what to ask........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the observation room:  
  
'SHIT! I BET MAX IS GOING TO ASK HIM SOMETHING TO EMBARRASSING THAT IT WILL CRIPLE HIM FOREVER!!' shouted Tyson.  
  
'He sure is, I can't believe that Kai would do something like that,' said Kenny.  
  
'All I know is that we'll probably be laughing so hard we'll suffocate,' laughed Rei.  
  
'Or we are going to be so shocked that we'll never speak again,' added Kenny.  
  
Tyson: =0  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: CAN I ASK TWO? Please, please, please???  
  
Kai: Do you promise to leave me alone afterwards.  
  
Max crossed his fingers, but Kai didn't realize.  
  
Max: UHUH! Whateva u say!!!  
  
Kai: Fine, you can ask two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'KAI YOU IDIOT!! HE MAY LOOK INNOCENT BUT HE IS EVIL! EVIL!!!!!' shouted Tyson while shaking Kenny without realizing, it in his enthusiasm.  
  
'T.....T-T-Tyson...I-I....can't breath.......' stuttered Kenny.  
  
'Huh?...Oh sorry Kenny!' said Tyson dropping Kenny who fell on the floor gasping for breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: Okay Kai!!!  
  
3) What is the worst/most stupid thing you have ever done???  
  
Kai: Going out in public with Tyson.  
  
Max: Oh I doubt it!! I'm sure you have done something worse when you were a little kid. (  
  
Kai: I don't do stupid things.  
  
Max: C'mon  
  
Kai: FINE!!!!  
  
When I was 10 I stuck oranges up my principal's cars exhaust pipe (AN: my brother REALLY did do this) but I did it right when the bell went after school. This meant that at least 800 kids saw me do it as they were going home. And since it was primary school where there are lots of little kids there who love to be the first to tell people things...............My Grandfather knew about it before I had even finished the job.  
  
Max: ^_^; That was pretty stupid, I mean doing that in broad daylight infront of hundreds of witnesses and all.  
  
Did u get into trouble?  
  
Kai: Trouble would be an understatement.  
  
Max: Ok. Here is the next question!  
  
4) Do you like Tyson?  
  
Kai: WHAT!!??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT!!??' shouted Tyson.  
  
'Why are you so upset? You'll get to know if he thinks that your ass is hot.' Said Rei.  
  
Tyson: XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: No comment.  
  
Max: That isn't an answer.  
  
Kai: No comment.  
  
Max: You're not allowed to do this.  
  
Kai: No comment.  
  
Max: How 'bout this, if you say no comment one more time then I'll assume that it means yes but you don't want to admit it.  
  
There was an extremely long pause.  
  
Kai:........................No comment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'  
  
Rei, Mr Dickinson and Kenny all held their hands over their ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'  
  
Max: ^_^ Sounds like you just made Tyson's day.  
  
Kai: -_-;  
  
5) Why are you always so happy?  
  
Max: Cause I like it!!! ^_^  
  
Kai: Okay then....my next question.  
  
6) Were you dropped on your head as a child?  
  
Max: Probably ^_^  
  
Kai: 7) WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??? I JUST INSULTED YOU AND YOU'RE SMILING!!  
  
Max: Well I feel that if I act nice and happy all the time then it might make other people happy as well! And that makes me even more happy!! ^_^ And I know you don't really mean what you say most of the time, so I don't let it bother me.  
  
Kai: Oh..........  
  
Max: I'm sorry it annoys you.  
  
Kai: um. no..I...ar....I'm...um......sorry, too.  
  
Max: Nah, it's cool  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Did KAI just APOLOGISE???' asked Tyson.  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^ 'He sure did!!'  
  
'He's never apologized to _ME_ before!!!' wailed Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: ^_^ What do you want to ask next?  
  
Kai: Ummmm........  
  
8) What is your favorite food?  
  
Max: Anything sweet.......Like you!!  
  
I still can't get over how nice your being! I thought you'd be all mean and ask me horrible embarrassing questions.  
  
Kai: (blushes) I just can't think of anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'HE'S BLUSHING!!!!!! HE'S ONLY MEANT TO BLUSH FOR _ME_!!!' yelled Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Max looks over the monitors at Kai.)  
  
Max: Awwwwww Kai! Your so cute when you blush!!!  
  
(Kai blushes more.)  
  
(A/N: Max is NOT hitting on Kai, he's just being his normal really, really nice to everyone, self.......not that Tyson actually realizes this. XD cough*jealously*cough)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He's........He's........ HE'S HITTING ON MY KAI, GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!!!!'  
  
Rei/Kenny: -_-;  
  
'I think we're going to have to restrain him in a minute,' stated Kenny.  
  
'Uhuh,' agreed Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: (tries to compose himself) Anyway...............  
  
9) What is the dumbest thing you have ever done?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I CAN ANSWER THAT!! HITTING ON MY KAI!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: Eating Tyson's cooking. XP  
  
Kai: -_-; I'll have to remember that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'NOW HE'S INSULTING MY COOKING!!!'  
  
Kenny sighed, 'But it's true.'  
  
Rei: -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: 10) Who is your favorite member on the team.  
  
Max: I don't have one, I love you ALL!!!!!!  
  
Kai: I can believe that.  
  
11) What's your earliest memory?  
  
Max: When I was 5 and I got my first Beyblade for Christmas from my grandmother!  
  
Kai: 12) What is your favorite song?  
  
Max: The Ketchup Song!! The music is sssoooo bright and happy it just makes you want to DANCE!!!!!!  
  
(Max starts humming the tune.)  
  
Kai: -_-; O.....k.....Then.  
  
(Max is still humming.)  
  
Kai: Max?  
  
(Max starts doing the actions to the song.)  
  
Kai: Max?  
  
Max: C'mon Kai.. DANCE WITH ME!!!!!!!  
  
(Max jumps up, grabs Kai and starts dancing around to imaginary music.)  
  
Kai: x_x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson headed towards the door.  
  
'GET HIM BEFORE HE KILLS MAX!!!' yelled Kenny.  
  
' I'm on it!!' answered Rei.  
  
Rei tackled Tyson and tried to hold him down.  
  
' DON'T WORRY REI!! I'M COMING' yelled Kenny.  
  
Kenny leapt on top of the both.  
  
Tyson and Rei looked up to see Kenny flying towards them.  
  
Tyson/Rei: Oo;;  
  
'NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Max let go of Kai and they both looked at the door.  
  
Kai/Max: o0;;;;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: x_x  
  
'Owwww,' Rei moaned.  
  
Kenny:^_^;;;;;; 'Sorry about that guys..'  
  
'Ohhh...the pain........' Rei moaned again.  
  
Tyson: x_x  
  
'At least Tyson has calmed down,' said Kenny laughing nervously.  
  
Rei: -_-;  
  
Tyson: x_x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: ^-^; Oh sorry Kai. When the music starts flowing I just get going!!!!  
  
Kai: --;;;;;;;;;; Whateva. (Thinks *There was no music playing.*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson woke up, 'W..what happened'  
  
Rei: --;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'Kenny.'  
  
Kenny: ^^;;;;;;;; 'Sorry 'bout that!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: 13) Do you have any idea why there is so much noise in the next room?  
  
Max: Nope!!! But with Tyson, anything's possible.  
  
Kai: -_-; That's for sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DO THEY MEAN BY THAT???!!!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: ^______^ 14) Have you ever kissed anyone???  
  
Max: Ummmm..........  
  
Kai: Well?  
  
Max: Ummmm..........  
  
Kai: Well?  
  
Max: (mumbles blushing) No  
  
Kai: Or poor, innocent, little Max!!!  
  
Max: (recovers and grins) I'll kiss you if you want.  
  
Kai: WHAT????!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT????!!!!' yelled Tyson, 'YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!!!!!!'  
  
'Get ready to knock him out again Kenny,' said Rei quietly.  
  
'IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!' shouted Kenny upset that Rei thought he had hurt them deliberately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: I'm just kidding Kai, relax. Anyway......I have someone else in mind.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'YOU BETTER HAVE BEEN!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'NO PLEASE DON'T ASK WHAT I THINK YOU GOING TO ASK KAI!!!!!!!!' yelled Rei, surprising everyone else in the room.  
  
Kenny/Tyson: o.0  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: 15) Is that other person.......REI???!!!!!!  
  
Max: Um... (blushes)..........maybe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: ^____^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: That's a big surprise.  
  
Max: Really? I thought you at least would have noticed I kinda had a thing for Rei!! Especially after what you told Tyson, and questions one and two!!  
  
Kai: Do you know what sarcasm is??  
  
Max: Yes...........Why?  
  
Kai: -_-; I think he's spent too much time with Tyson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei/Kenny/Tyson: -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: 15) Why do you like Rei?  
  
Max: well........(takes a big breath) HE'CUTEHE'SNICEANDSWEETANDKINDANDOHHSOVERYCUDDLYANDCATTYANDSUCHAGOODBEYBLADE RANDHE'SSUCHASPUNKANDHISASSISNEARLYASGOODASYOURS!!!!! (translation: He's cute, he's nice, and sweet, and kind, and ohh so very cuddly, and catty, and such a good beyblader, and he's such a spunk, and his ass is nearly as good as yours!!!!!)  
  
Kai: o.0 Ok.....  
  
Max: ^____^  
  
Kai: 16) What do you think of me?  
  
Max: You have a hot ass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'DAMN STRAIGHT!!!!!!!!!!' yelled Tyson.  
  
'Not literally.........' sighed Rei.  
  
'No, you're definitely not straight.' Said Kenny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: 17) Why does everyone think my ass is hot?  
  
Max: It just is!!! You just want to touch it and hug it and squeeze it and pinch it. Here I'll show you.  
  
Max got up and pinched Kai's ass.  
  
Kai: (blushes) o.0  
  
'See now I've done it once, I just can't stop!!!'  
  
Max did it again.  
  
'Wow!!!!!!!!!!! Man, Tyson sure is lucky!!!!'  
  
Max did it again.  
  
'DO YOU MIND?????!!!!!!!!' yells Kai.  
  
Max: ^_^ 'No'  
  
Max did it again.  
  
'THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!!' yelled Tyson as he barged into the room, with the others quickly following him, desperately trying to stop him from causing any serious harm to Max.  
  
Tyson grabbed Kai away from Max and before anyone could do anything dragged him back into the observation room.  
  
He gave Max a nasty look before slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.  
  
Rei: o.0  
  
Kenny: o.0  
  
Max: o.0  
  
'It's nice to see that Tyson really does care about Kai,' said Mr Dickinson, smiling.  
  
'Actually that was kinda.......'Rei started.  
  
'Scary,' Kenny finished for him.  
  
Max merely nodded while staring at the door Tyson had exited through. Finally he said, 'I was just playing around, I didn't realize Tyson would get so upset.'  
  
'Or possessive,' added Rei.  
  
' Oh well, I guess Rei is up next! Lets hope it will be as interesting as the last two!' beamed Mr Dickinson.  
  
All: ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God what a long chapter!  
  
Oh well it was heaps of fun writing it!! ^_^  
  
Don't worry, Tyson won't stay pissed off 4 long 


	4. Max and Rei

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about half an hour of trying to get Tyson to open the door, Kai finally managed to calm him down.  
  
Nobody asked how he managed to achieve it.  
  
They really didn't want to know. Tyson was just a little bit too happy for their liking.  
  
'So I guess It's Max and Rei's turn now,' said Kai.  
  
'I'm really sorry about before Tyson,' said Max, worried that Tyson might still be bearing a grudge.  
  
Tyson: ^__^  
  
'Tyson?'  
  
Tyson: ^__^  
  
' Tyson??'  
  
Tyson: ^__^  
  
'TYSON!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson: ^__^  
  
'Tyson, I think Max is talking to you,' said Kai.  
  
'Huh? Oh sorry Max! Um....... What did you say again??'  
  
Max: -_-; 'Never mind.'  
  
Tyson: ^__^ 'OKAY!!'  
  
'I DO NOT want to know what they were doing locked in that room for half an hour, that made Tyson grin like that,' said Rei.  
  
Kenny: o.0  
  
Max: o.0  
  
Tyson: ^__^  
  
Kai: -_-;  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^  
  
'Perverts,' muttered Kai and stalked into the observation room.  
  
Tyson watched him go.  
  
'TYSON, STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!!!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Rei sat down at the computers.  
  
Rei: What would you like to ask me first?  
  
Max: Umm.......  
  
This is harder than I thought, I don't know what to ask.  
  
Rei: Ask whatever comes into your head.  
  
Max: ok  
  
1) If corn oil comes from corn, where does baby oil come from?  
  
Rei:.....pardon?  
  
Max: 2) When a cow laughs does milk come up its nose?  
  
Rei:.....o.0  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What sort of questions are those?' asked Tyson.  
  
Kenny: o.0  
  
Kai: --;;;; 'He didn't even let Rei answer the first question.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: 3) If you throw a cat out a car window does it become kitty litter?  
  
Rei:.....o.0  
  
Max: 4) If nothing sticks to Teflon, how do they stick Teflon on the pan?  
  
Rei:.....I'm not quite sure.  
  
Max: That's ok ^_^  
  
5) Why do they sterilize the needles for lethal injections?  
  
Rei:.....They do?  
  
Max: I think so.  
  
Rei: -_-; I'll just have to take your word for it.  
  
Max: 6) Why is abbreviation such a long word?  
  
Rei:.....Because?  
  
Max: 7) Why do kamikaze pilots wear helmets?  
  
Rei:.....  
  
8) How do you know when it's time to tune your bagpipes?  
  
Rei:.....They start to sound good?  
  
9) Does 'virgin wool' come from sheep the shepherd hasn't caught yet?  
  
Rei:.....o.0  
  
Max?  
  
Max: yes?  
  
Rei: What made you come up with that?  
  
Max: I'm not quite sure ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm glad I've gotten the whole ordeal over with, too much chaos for my liking.........and my ass was getting sore from all that pinching,' said Kai.  
  
'YEAH, WELL IT BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!! OR MR MAX WILL MEET MR FIST!!' yelled Tyson.  
  
'How can you still be mad??' asked Kai.  
  
'Well you can calm me down again if you want, Kai' said Tyson giving Kai a lecherous look.  
  
Kai: -_-; 'Pervert'  
  
'What did he mean by 'sheep the shepherd hasn't caught yet', asked Kenny.  
  
'I'll tell you when you're older,' said Kai. -_-;  
  
Tyson: o.0  
  
'It doesn't mean what I think it means does it?' asked Tyson.  
  
'Judging from your expression.......yes.'  
  
'Remind me to never go near anywhere that team called the Blade-Shepard's,' said Tyson.  
  
'I WANNA KNOW NOW!!!' yelled Kenny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: 10) When you choke a smurf, what color does it turn?  
  
Rei:.....Pink???  
  
Max: 11) If you shoot a mime, should you use a silencer?  
  
Rei:.....probably not.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!!!! YOU FILTHY PEOPLE!!!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny just worked out what question nine meant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: was that Kenny??  
  
Max: Probably.  
  
12) What was the best thing before sliced bread?  
  
Rei:.....normal bread?  
  
Max: 13) How many chucks would a wood chuck if a wood chuck could chuck.....  
  
Rei: THAT'S IT IF YOU ASK ONE MORE MORONIC QUESTION LIKE THAT I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET!!!!!  
  
Max:....wood?  
  
'THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!'  
  
Max yelped as Rei lunged at him.  
  
Rei missed, so he decided to start throwing computer equipment.  
  
'But (duck) ..you (dodge)..said (Max took cover under a desk)..that I could ask whatever came to my mind!'  
  
'NOT ANYMORE'  
  
With that Rei went to storm out of the room.  
  
'WAIT, REI!! I'M SORRY'  
  
Max rushed to stop Rei from leaving and tripped on a power cord, making a computer monitor fall on him.  
  
Rei turned around quickly.  
  
'Max?'  
  
Max: x.x  
  
'MAX?'  
  
Max: x.x  
  
Rei grabbed the computer monitor and threw it aside.  
  
'MAX!!!' yelled Tyson as all the others ran into the room.  
  
Max: x.x  
  
Kai bent down and checked his pulse.  
  
'Well, he's not dead.'  
  
'YOU THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD???' asked Rei horrified.  
  
'A computer just fell on him,' said Kai darkly, 'That would have hurt a lot.'  
  
'Ohhhhhhhhhhhh'  
  
Everyone looked at Max.  
  
He sat up rubbing his head.  
  
'Wha....what happened???' he asked groggily.  
  
'YOUR ALIVE!!!!????????' shouted Rei as he flung his arms around Max.  
  
'I was dead???'  
  
'He was probably just knocked unconscious,' said Kenny.  
  
'JUST KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS???' asked Rei.  
  
'Um.... that's what he said, no need to yell,' said Tyson.  
  
Rei: -_-; 'sorry.'  
  
'That's ok.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max had been bandaged, and after insisting that he was alright they started up again.  
  
Rei: Are you SURE you're okay.  
  
Max: For the tenth time YES!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well, I guess that's what happens when you touch MY Kai's ass.'  
  
'Tyson, neither you nor Kai had anything to the accident, so how can it have anything to do with Kai's ass?' asked Kenny.  
  
'Karma.'  
  
'Oh.......whatever you say Tyson,' said Kenny.  
  
Kai: -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Rei: Are your ok?  
  
Max ignores him.  
  
Max: 13) What is the funniest joke you have ever heard  
  
Rei: Sipping Vodka  
  
Max: well...  
  
Rei: A new priest at his first mass was so nervous he could hardly speak. After mass he asked the monsignor how he had done. The monsignor replied, "When I am worried about getting nervous on the pulpit, I put a glass of vodka next to the water glass. If I start to get nervous, I take a sip."  
  
So next Sunday he took the monsignor's advice. At the beginning of the sermon, he got nervous and took a drink. He proceeded to talk up a storm.  
  
Upon his return to his office after mass, he found the following note on the door:  
  
1. Sip the Vodka, don't gulp.  
  
2. There are 10 commandments, not 12.  
  
3. There are 12 disciples, not 10.  
  
4. Jesus was consecrated, not constipated.  
  
5. Jacob wagered his donkey, he did not bet his ass.  
  
6. We do not refer to Jesus Christ as the late J. C.  
  
7. The Father, Son, and Holy Ghost are not referred to as Daddy,  
Junior and the Spook.  
  
8. David slew Goliath, he did not kick the shit out of him.  
  
9. When David was hit by a rock and was knocked off his donkey, don't  
say he was stoned off his ass.  
  
10. We do not refer to the cross as the "Big T."  
  
11. When Jesus broke the bread at the Last Supper he said, "Take  
this and eat it for it is my body." He did not say "Eat me"  
  
12. The Virgin Mary is not called "Mary with the Cherry,"  
  
13. The recommended grace before a meal is not: Rub-A-Dub-Dub thanks  
for the grub, yeah God.  
  
14. Next Sunday there will be a taffy pulling contest at St.  
Peter's, not a peter pulling contest at St. Taffy's  
  
(A/N: I was emailed this joke, I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
Max: lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'  
  
'Tyson, it wasn't THAT funny,' said Kenny  
  
Kai: -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: umm..... ok  
  
14) How did you feel when I was asking Kai questions???  
  
Rei: I trusted you, I knew you were only playing around. (aww how cute)  
  
Max: ^___^  
  
He trusts me!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WELL I SURE AS HELL DON'T'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: 15) um....well.......  
  
Rei: ?????  
  
Max: You know how Kai got me to say I liked you??  
  
Rei: Yes.......  
  
Max: I was wondering..  
  
Rei: Yes?  
  
Max: Doyousortakindalikemeback???  
  
Rei: Pardon?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny/Kai/Tyson:-_-;  
  
'Poor Max.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: do you sorta, kinda, like me back???  
  
Rei: ........  
  
Max: Well???  
  
Rei:.........  
  
Max: Well????  
  
Rei gets up and whispers in Max's ear  
  
Max: ^_________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT DID HE SAY???' yelled Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: Sorry if I upset you, I didn't want the others to know what I said.  
  
Max: ^_________^  
  
Rei: -_-; .....not that they probably haven't figured it out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'OUCH!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: 16) What/who was that????  
  
Rei: I don't know.....it sounded like ....Kai...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'OUCH!!!'  
  
'Kai what's wrong?'  
  
Kai rubbed his butt.  
  
'Someone pinched my ass."  
  
'WHAT!!??? KENNY KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!!!!'  
  
Kenny: =0  
  
'IT WASN'T ME!!!!!!'  
  
'WELL WHO WAS IT?????!!!!!!'  
  
'Hello boys.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT!!??? KENNY KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM.'  
  
'IT WASN'T ME!!!!!!'  
  
'WELL WHO WAS IT?????!!!!!!'  
  
Max: 17) What the hell is going on????  
  
Rei: I don't know.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'EMILY????'  
  
'The one and only,' she replied.  
  
'What are you doing here??' asked Kenny.  
  
'AND WHY DID YOU PINCH MY KAI'S ASS?????'  
  
'I was invited, and because it's hot,' said Emily.  
  
Kai edged away from her, before asking, 'Why were you invited?'  
  
'Well, the American Beyblade facility were the ones who designed and created this exercise, so I was sent to see how well it went in practice. From what I see, there definitely need to be some modifications before _we_ use it.'  
  
'So in other words, we have been used as experiments, YET AGAIN,' said Kenny.  
  
Emily ignored him and tried to get close to Kai again.  
  
Tyson stepped in front of her.  
  
'Well now you've seen everything, you can GO HOME,' said Tyson meaningfully.  
  
'Oh no,' she said mischievously, 'I think there is a lot more to see around here.' ^__^  
  
Tyson fumed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: 17) Do you think it's over now???  
  
Rei: Yes, and you do realize that you keep wasting your questions????  
  
Max: -_-; Yes.  
  
Rei: Ok..... then.  
  
Max: It's HARD ok, you'll see when it's your turn.  
  
Rei: But I get to ask Kenny, I can ask him what he _really_ does late at night in front of the laptop. (laughs manically.)  
  
Max: o.0........that's........sick.  
  
Rei: ^__^ I know.  
  
Max: 18) Why do you want to know??  
  
Rei: Tyson did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT??!!' yelled Kenny.  
  
'WHAT??!!,' yelled Kai.  
  
Tyson blushed, 'It's not like that, I was just curious!!!'  
  
'WHATEVER!! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME, YOU TRAITO....OUCH!!!'  
  
Tyson had let his guard down and Emily managed to get to Kai's ass again.  
  
'DO NOT TOUCH MY KAI'S ASS!!!' yelled Tyson.  
  
'YOUR KAI???? DON'T YOU LIKE KENNY NOW???'  
  
'NO!! I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!!'  
  
'Whatever,' said Kai, and dodging Emily, he walked to the back of the room, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
Tyson: *~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: 19) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????  
  
Rei: I'd rather not know.  
  
Max:........  
  
Rei: What??  
  
Max: Umm........  
  
Rei: ?????????????  
  
Max: I know what my last question will be.  
  
Rei:???????????  
  
Max blushes  
  
Max: 20) Will you......  
  
Rei: Will I what??  
  
Max: gooutwithme???  
  
Rei: ....(blushes) Yes.  
  
Max jumps up and hugs him.  
  
'YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Rei: ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei and Max into the observation room where that others were.  
  
'EMILY??? What are you doing here??' asked Max surprised.  
  
'Just having some fun,' she answered, eyeing Kai.  
  
Tyson growled.  
  
Rei/Max: ^_^;  
  
'Did we miss something??'  
  
'Run away, get as far away as possible,' whispered Kenny grabbing Rei and practically flung himself out the door.  
  
Max: ^_^; 'Ok........then.'  
  
Tyson grabs Max.  
  
'Max you have to help me! Kai is mad at me and the devil is trying to grab his ass!!!'  
  
Max looked at Tyson, Kai and then at Emily.  
  
Max: ^_^; ' I think Kenny might have been right.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DO NOT WORRY!!!  
  
Tyson will get his Kai back!! But How????  
  
I don't even know yet, but it's going to be VERY interesting.  
  
Um. sorry bout that. ^_^;  
  
Ja ne!! 


	5. Rei and Kenny

And here's another chappie!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, You no sue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max was getting worried.  
  
Kai was still standing by himself, not saying anything.  
  
That was normal though.  
  
What was worrying him was the glaring contest Tyson was currently having with Emily.  
  
Tyson:   
  
Suddenly Kai moved (WOW!!).  
  
'I'm going to get a drink,' and with that, he left.  
  
Now Max was apprehensive, no Kai meant that Tyson and Emily could talk freely about him.....  
  
'This isn't going to be pretty........'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny: So, what would you like to know????  
  
Rei:.......  
  
Kenny: Anything????  
  
Rei:......  
  
Kenny: Are you sure??  
  
Rei: ............to tell you the truth, you have never really interested me..^_^;  
  
Kenny: HEY!!!!!!!!! X(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson glared at Emily.  
  
Emily glared at Tyson.  
  
Max sweat dropped.  
  
'Now, guys, I'm sure we can sort this out like.....mature......people.' said Max.  
  
Tyson glared at Emily.  
  
Emily glared at Tyson.  
  
Max sweat dropped.  
  
Max tried again, 'We'll just talk this through......'  
  
Tyson glared at Emily.  
  
Emily glared at Tyson.  
  
Max sweat dropped.  
  
'Or we could not.........'  
  
Tyson glared at Emily.  
  
Emily glared at Tyson.  
  
Tyson's temper suddenly snapped.  
  
'STAY AWAY FROM MY KAI'S ASS!!!!!!'  
  
'MAKE ME!'  
  
'I WILL!'  
  
'BUT WOULD YOU HURT A GIRL?????!!!'  
  
Tyson: o.0  
  
Max: ^_^; 'She has a point.'  
  
Emily: ^____^ 'And besides, he isn't YOUR Kai at the moment, is he?'  
  
Tyson: *~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: I'm sorry Kenny, I think your very smart, it's just, well.........  
  
Kenny: WHAT???!!!  
  
Rei: You're a bit.........  
  
Kenny: A BIT WHAT????  
  
Rei: -_-; nerdy........  
  
Kenny: NERDY???  
  
Rei: I'm sorry.......I didn't mean it!!!!  
  
Kenny: .........It's the glasses isn't it????!!!  
  
Rei: .....well........  
  
Kenny: ISN'T IT!!!!!??????  
  
Rei: ......and the haircut.........  
  
Kenny: *~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'YOU SEE, KAI DOSEN'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE SO NEH!! HIS ASS IS MINE!!!!' yelled Emily.  
  
Tyson: *~*  
  
'Things are about to get worse,' sighed Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: I just thought of a question!!!!!!! ^____________^  
  
Kenny: -- Good for you.  
  
Rei: AWWW Kenny!! You're not still mad are you????  
  
Kenny: X(  
  
Rei: Don't be like that!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: X(  
  
Rei: C'mon!  
  
Kenny: X(  
  
Rei: Fine, but you have to answer anyway!!!  
  
1) Do you leave the toilet seat up or down????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson and Emily temporarily put their differences aside.  
  
Tyson/ Emily: o.O  
  
Max: -_-; 'I told him it was hard to think of questions.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny: Excuse me???????!!!!!  
  
Rei: ^_^;;;;;; I couldn't think of anything else!!!  
  
Kenny: I do not think that is the kind of information Mr. Dickinson had in mind when he organized this.  
  
Rei: Your point??? I don't think he really meant for Max to scream out that he wanted me bad!!!  
  
Kenny: -_-;; I'm not Max.........  
  
Rei: No....your most certainly not (his eyes go misty as he thinks of Max) nobody can ever be as good as Max.....  
  
Kenny: HEY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: .......but it doesn't mean I won't have you yelling crazy things about yourself for the world to hear (evil grin).  
  
Kenny: o.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'THAT IS SOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!' yelled Tyson, 'DID YOU HEAR THAT MAX????'  
  
Max has gone crimson. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, until...  
  
'.............HE REALLY DOES LOVE ME!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO REI!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson: -_-; 'And I thought I was bad.'  
  
Emily: -_-; 'You are.'  
  
Max: ^_^;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'.............HE REALLY DOES LOVE ME!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO REI!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kenny: o.O  
  
Rei: (Takes a deep breath.......)  
  
'I LOVE YOU TOO MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I LOVE YOU TOO MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kai who has just walked back in the room with a glass of water: o.O  
  
Max grins, ' I LOVE YOU MORE REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kai: o.O 'Did I miss something??'  
  
Tyson goes and stands next to Kai: -_-; 'No just Rei and Max declaring their love for the world to hear.'  
  
Kai: -_-;;;  
  
Emily: X( 'I though you were mad at him Kai!!!!'  
  
Kai: ^_^;;; 'Oh yeah........'  
  
Tyson: =) 'He can never stay mad at me!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kai: -_-; 'Whatever,' and steps away from Tyson.  
  
Tyson: =)  
  
'Why are you still smiling??' asked Emily.  
  
'I know my Kai!! He'll have forgiven me by the time I have to go back out and be asked questions!! ^_~'  
  
Emily: X( 'Damn!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um............. back to Max, Rei and Kenny (yes, Max too -_-;;;;)  
  
' I LOVE YOU MORE REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'NO I LOVE *YOU* MORE MAX!!!!!'  
  
Kenny: o.O  
  
'NO *I* I LOVE *YOU* MORE REI!!!!!!'  
  
'NO*I* LOVE *YOU* MORE MAX!!!!!'  
  
Kenny: -_-;  
  
'NO *I* I LOVE *YOU* MORE REI!!!!!!'  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
Kenny: -_-;;  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
Kenny: -_-;;;;;;;;;  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
Kenny: *X(  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
Kenny: **X(  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
'NO *I* DO!'  
  
Kenny: ***X(  
  
'NO *I* ......'  
  
'WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP?????!!!!!!!'  
  
'........do?'  
  
Kenny: ***X(  
  
Max: o.O  
  
Rei: O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai/Tyson/Emily: -_-;  
  
(note that Tyson is BETWEEN Kai and Emily ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: Man Kenny, no need to blow a fuse!  
  
Kenny: ****X(  
  
'I AM NOT GOING TO BLOW A FUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
(BANG)  
  
The lights flickered, and then the power went off.  
  
Rei/Kenny: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'OUCH'  
  
'WHO PINCHED KAI"S ASS!!!'  
  
'NOT ME'  
  
"ME!!!!!!!!!! ^_________^'  
  
'EMILY!!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY KAI!!!!!!!'  
  
'Umm.....Tyson....nobody pinched my ass.'  
  
'THEY DIDN'T???'  
  
'I DIDN'T????????????'  
  
'MAX?? DID SHE PINCH YOU??'  
  
'No.........'  
  
'Young lady, I'm flattered and all, but I fear I'm a little old for you.'  
  
'MR DICKINSON???.......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Tyson takes a breath) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....serves you right for trying to get Kai's ass!!'  
  
'OH MY GOD!! I GOT MR. DICKINGSON?????!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Yes dear, you did.'  
  
Max/Kai: 0.0  
  
Tyson: ^________^  
  
Emily: XP  
  
Mr. Dickinson: ^_^;;;;;;  
  
'OUCH!!! THAT TIME YOU DID GET ME!!!'  
  
Emily: ^_~ 'I knew I'd get my target eventually'  
  
'GET AWAY FROM KAI!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson jumps at Emily......  
  
'OUCH!!!!'  
  
'Sorry Max, I thought you were Emily!!!'  
  
The Door swung open.  
  
'WHO HURT MAX!!!!!!!!!!!???????????' X(  
  
'I'M SORRY REI!!!!'  
  
'TYSON!!!!!'  
  
'I THOUGHT HE WAS EMILY!!!'  
  
'Oh, that's ok then. Carry on.'  
  
Rei hugs someone.  
  
'Are you ok Max??'  
  
'Rei.........get off me.'  
  
'REI, DID YOU JUST GLOMP MY KAI???!!!!!!!'  
  
'eep......'  
  
Rei takes cover.  
  
Tyson lunges where he last heard Rei.  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
Tyson:^_^;; 'Sorry Kenny!'  
  
'YOU BETTER BE!'  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
'EMILY DID YOU JUST PINCH KAI'S ASS??????!'  
  
'No, she didn't.......I'm over here.'  
  
Tyson found Kai, latched on, and wouldn't let go.  
  
Kai: -_-;;;;  
  
Tyson: ;P 'Ya know Kai.....it's very dark in this room.......'  
  
'Um.......whose ass did I just pinch then??'  
  
'Mine.......'  
  
'MAX???? SHE GOT YOU??? YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN MISS ALL STAR!!!!'  
  
(CRASH!!!!!)  
  
Mr Dickinson suddenly turns on a torch revealing Rei trying to strangle Kenny.  
  
'Sorry Kenny.'  
  
Kenny: x.x  
  
Rei: ^_^;;;;  
  
'I'm sure there is a fuse box in here somewhere........'  
  
Max, Rei, Kenny, Emily and Mr Dickinson search.  
  
'HERE IT IS!!!'  
  
'I wonder where Tyson and Kai are.......' thought Max out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later the lights come back on..........  
  
Max/Rei/Kenny/Emily: 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^;;;;  
  
They just found out what Kai and Tyson had been doing.......  
  
(You dirty minded people ^_^;;;)  
  
'Do you have any nines??'  
  
'Go fish.'  
  
Kai smiled as he held his last card, 'Do you have any aces??'  
  
Tyson slammed his cards onto the floor, 'DAMNIT KAI, YOU WON AGAIN!!!'  
  
Rei/Kenny/Emily: o.O  
  
'What are you too doing??' asked Max.  
  
'What does it look like,' sneered Kai.  
  
Max: -_-;;;;; 'Playing cards........'  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;; 'I've never played go fish in the dark before.....'  
  
'How did you know what cards you had if you couldn't see anything??' asked Max.  
  
(Tyson looks down at his cards, and then at Kai's)  
  
Tyson: o.O 'KAI, YOU CHEATED????!!!!! HOW COULD YOU??!!!'  
  
Kai: --; 'It was dark.'  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;;;;;;;;  
  
Tyson: *~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting Kai to apologize to Tyson, ('Look Tyson, if you stop crying then I'll forgive you for the Kenny thing.' Tyson immediately stopped crying. Tyson: ^___________^ 'See Emily, what did I say!' Kai: -_-;;;) Rei and Kenny started again.  
  
Rei: 2) How did you get so smart???  
  
Kenny: -_-;;; I don't really know.....  
  
Rei: 3) Why do like being called chief????  
  
Kenny: I'm the boss??? .......(mumbles) not that any of you really listen to me........  
  
Rei: What was that?? I wasn't listening, I was thinking about Max.  
  
Kenny: -_-;;; Figures......  
  
Rei: 4) Why do you wear glasses when your hair covers your eyes??  
  
Kenny: um......  
  
Rei: 5) Which brings me to your hair...... Have you ever had a hair cut???  
  
Kenny: .......  
  
Rei: 6) In fact, do even KNOW what a hairdresser is?????  
  
Kenny: .....  
  
Rei: 7) Will you let me cut your hair???  
  
Kenny:......no.......  
  
Rei: 8) Why not???  
  
Kenny: *X( Because I LIKE my hair!!!  
  
Rei: 9) How can you like that mop on your head????  
  
(starts stroking his ponytail thingy) It makes me wince to look at it!!  
  
Kenny: **X( I think that we should probably start asking some questions that aren't about hair!!!  
  
Rei: 10) What shampoo and conditioner do you use???  
  
Kenny: ***X( ......  
  
Rei: 11) Do you even wash your hair????  
  
Kenny: ****X(  
  
'THAT IS IT!!!! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS ANYMORE!!!! I'D RATHER FACE TYSON AFTER I PINCHED KAI'S ASS!!!!!!!'  
  
Rei: ........I suggest you run.......  
  
Tyson stormed into the room. 'YOU PINCHED MY KAI'S ASS?????!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kenny: =0 'SHIT!!!'  
  
Kenny ran away.  
  
Rei: -_-;;;;  
  
Tyson gave chase, and started to knock things over trying to get to Kenny.  
  
'REI, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!' yelled Kenny.  
  
'Tyson, you are aware you left Kai with Emily? Imagine what she could be doing.......'  
  
Tyson runs back into the other room.  
  
'GET AWAY FROM HIM EMILY!!!!!'  
  
Kenny/Rei: -_-;;;;  
  
Kenny: Thank you Rei, I owe you one.  
  
Rei: I do believe we were in the middle of discussing your hair.  
  
Kenny: -_-;;; .....fine.......  
  
Rei: ^_^  
  
13) So how do you feel about a crew cut???  
  
'TYSON!! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!'  
  
Rei: ^_^;;; 'What's wrong with him????'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a lengthy argument between, Rei and Kenny, (which Kenny won by threatening to cut off Rei's hair while he slept) it was decided that Rei couldn't ask any more questions to do with hair care.  
  
Rei: Tyson asked me to ask you this.........  
  
14) Have you ever, really pinched Kai's ass???  
  
Kenny: Um........  
  
Rei: Um?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'UM???? WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN BY UM??????'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny: ^_^;;;; Well, there was this one time a couple of weeks ago....  
  
It was just begging me to do it, he was bending over tying his shoelace after that tournament, and there was a crowd so he wouldn't have been able to know it was me, and.....  
  
Rei: 0.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: oO 'THAT WAS KENNY!!?????'  
  
'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson starts to charge into the other room.  
  
'Quick Kai!! Help me stop him' said Max, grabbing Tyson before he could leave the room.  
  
Sighing, Kai started to help Max restrain Tyson.  
  
Emily decided to help, and do something that will stop Tyson from killing Kenny.  
  
Slowly she walked up behind the three struggling boys (imagine the 'Jaws' theme in the background people) and moved in for the kill........  
  
'OUCH!!' yelped Kai, and let go of Tyson, making him fall on top of Max.  
  
Max: x.x  
  
'W-what happened???' moaned Tyson, getting off Max.  
  
'She did,' said Kai darkly.  
  
Emily: ^____^ 'Just glad to be of service,' said Emily smugly.  
  
'Wha..?' said Tyson, still not quite with it.  
  
'She pinched me again,' said Kai glaring at the said ass pincher.  
  
'Wha.....WHAT!!!??? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE??? LEAVE KAI'S ASS ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kai: -_-;;;  
  
Max: x.x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny: Just hurry up and ask the next question.  
  
Rei: ok....WAIT!!!....I can feel something.....  
  
Kenny: -_-;; so can I.........I think it might be a migraine........  
  
Rei: (is concentrating).......  
  
Kenny: um.......Rei? Are you alright??  
  
Rei:...  
  
Kenny:....  
  
Rei: =0  
  
'MAX HAS BEEN HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Rei gets up and runs over to the door, and flings it open.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max groaned. Having Tyson land on him was a very painful experience, he stuck it on the list of things that he will never do again, right up next to the computer. (the one that fell on him in the last chapter).  
  
He looked over at the others, Emily was grinning like a maniac, Tyson was trying to kill her, and Kai was trying to stop him.  
  
Max moaned again, and decided that he better get up and help Kai. Leaning on the door for support, he slowly rose off the ground, holding his head.  
  
Suddenly in the other room.....  
  
'MAX HAS BEEN HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Before he could get out of the way, the door was flung open, making him crash to the ground again.  
  
Max: x.x  
  
(Poor Max, I just realized he's getting really bashed around lately, I think I better make it up to him ^_^;;;;;)  
  
'WHO HURT MY MAXIE!!!!!' yelled Rei.  
  
'Owwwwwwwwww'  
  
Rei looked down  
  
'MAX!!!!!!!!!!' WHO DID THIS TO YOU??????'  
  
Max was annoyed, he was sick of being nice, he was sick of bashed around.........  
  
'EMILY KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF KAI!!!!'  
  
'MAKE ME!!!'  
  
...and most of all, HE WAS SICK OF PEOPLE FIGHTING OVER KAI'S ASS!!!  
  
'THAT'S IT!!!!!' yelled Max.  
  
everyone: 0.o  
  
'TYSON, STOP TRYING TO KILL EMILY! EMILY, STOP GRABBING KAI! REI AND KENNY, GO FINISH YOUR QUESTIONS!!! AND KAI...um.......Kai?....make your ass less hot?????........actually don't.... 'cause I like it........ Kai, you can just come with me and help me walk, while I get an ice pack.' Max grabbed Kai and pulled him off the infirmary.  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^;;; 'It's good that he vented out all his anger.'  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AND HERE'S A COMICAL INTERLUDE!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Max/Rei: 'Tyson and Kai, sitting in a tree. K..I...S..S.I.'  
  
Tyson interrupts: 'F..U...C...K....I.......N...G' ^_~  
  
Kenny: o.O  
  
Kai: -_-;;; 'Actually it was last night in Tyson's room not up in some tree.'  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;;; 'Oh yeah!'  
  
Max/Rei/Kenny: 0.o  
  
(sorry I kinda got bored ^_^;;;;; this chapter is too long!)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AND BACK TO THE STORY.....  
  
Rei upset and Tyson was getting hysterical.  
  
Rei: *~* 'I HURT MAX AND NOW HE HATES ME!!! WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOO??????!!!!' (Rei starts sobbing)  
  
'HE TOOK MY KAI!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY KAI!!!! WHAT WILL HE DO WITH HIM???? WHERE DID THEY GO??? HE BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING TO KAI"S ASS!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kenny/Emily: -_-;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 minutes later, Max and Kai returned with an ice pack, and a candy bar. Kai had realized that Tyson would probably be going nuts, so he thought he better bring it to calm him down. (HOW CUTE!!! ISN'T KAI THOUGHTFUL!!!! ^___^;;)  
  
Max had to reassure Rei that he didn't hate him, before Rei would go and finish up.  
  
'I love you I really do! I was just a bit upset, but I'm fine now really!'  
  
'Really, Really?'  
  
'Really, really, really.'  
  
'I love you!'  
  
'I love you more!'  
  
'No, I love YOU more!'  
  
'No I do!'  
  
'No I do!'  
  
'No I do!'  
  
'No I ..'  
  
'NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!!!' yelled Kenny.  
  
'....do?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: um.....  
  
?) what number was I up to????  
  
Kenny: -_-;;; I'm not sure...  
  
(I really have forgotten!! *Authoress scrolls back up the page to check*.....It was 6 pages ago ^_^;;; Man, I made those guys talk a lot!!!)  
  
Kenny: ...question 15.  
  
Rei: Cool!  
  
16) How do you find your glasses after you take them off if you can't see?  
  
Kenny: .....lots, and lots of searching.  
  
(A/N; I know this through personal experience -_-;; but mine DENINATELY don't look like Kenny's or Emily's! = O.O )  
  
Rei: 17) What should I ask you now?? ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Kenny: ...........  
  
Rei: 18) Do you have a dream????  
  
Kenny: yes......(blushes) I own the BIGGEST, BEST computer that was, has, and will ever be built!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: -_-;;;;;;; that's.........nice......  
  
Kenny: ^_____^  
  
Rei: 19) Have you taken your medication???  
  
Kenny: ¬¬; very funny  
  
Rei: I thought it was! ^_^  
  
20) What scares you?  
  
Kenny: Tyson, on a sugar high when you have just pinched Kai's ass(shivers)  
  
Rei: (cringes) that's nasty......don't even think of things like that.......  
  
'HEY!!! WE'VE JUST FINISHED!!!! I AM SO OUT OF HERE!!' yelled Rei and ran out the door, with Kenny following him.  
  
As they walked through the door.....  
  
'NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
........Tyson realized that he had to leave Kai with Emily in order to be questioned by Kenny.  
  
Kai smirked and whispered something in Tyson's ear.  
  
Tyson: ^________^ 'C'mon Kenny, lets go!! The sooner we start, the sooner I can come back!!'  
  
Kenny: -_-;; 'Sure Tyson,' and then he walked out the door.  
  
'I DO NOT want to know what Kai said,' mumbled Max as he walked over and stood next to Rei.  
  
On his way past, as he walked out, Tyson grabbed Max and Rei, 'You are to guard Kai with you life!' he growled, 'If she lays a finger on him, you'll regret it!'  
  
Max/Rei: ^_^;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Max and Rei be able to protect Kai?? Will Emily get Kai's ass? What will Kenny ask Tyson? Do you really want to know? I do!! ^_^;;; I better get thinking, huh? All I know is that there will be complete madness.....which is pretty normal in this fic isn't it? -_-;;;  
  
Ja ne!!! 


	6. Kenny and Tyson

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long.  
  
I was kinda stuck.  
  
I knew exactly what I wanted to write, but I couldn't seem to put it into words.  
  
Anywaz, I'm sorry, so I'll shutup so you can FINALLY get to read the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I just manipulate the characters and make them do crazy things. ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Rei, the assigned ass guards (body guards), watched Emily closely.  
  
In his current state of mind (which they believed was bordering insanity) Tyson would probably carry out his threat, if Emily got her target.  
  
Emily smiled at them angelically.  
  
Max flinched.  
  
'What's wrong boys?'  
  
'Nothing Emily.'  
  
'That's GREAT! So what do you think Kenny will ask Tyson?'  
  
'Who knows.'  
  
'What do you think Kai?' she asked smiling and moved closer to him.  
  
Rei glared at her, but she ignored him.  
  
'I think that this will be the most boring one of the lot,' said Kai frowning,  
  
'I can keep you amused Kai,' purred Emily, moving even closer.  
  
'KAI! How 'bout we go over HERE. It's getting a bit CRAMPED at this end of the room!' cried Max, latching onto Kai's arm and dragged him away from Emily.  
  
'I agree Max, how about we stay over HERE and Emily stays over THERE!'  
  
'I have a better idea!' said Emily. She grabbed Kai off Max, 'how 'bout you two stay over THERE and we'll stay over HERE!' ^_^  
  
Max/Rei: =0  
  
'NO! KAI STAYS HERE AND YOU STAY THERE!' yelled Max  
  
'NO! KAI STAYS WITH ME' yelled Emily.  
  
They both grabbed one of Kai's arms and started pulling.  
  
Kai: *~*  
  
Rei: -_-;;;;; 'That looks painful.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Tyson: Ok Kenny, what do you want to know?  
  
Kenny: 1) Is Rei right? Is my hair that bad?  
  
Tyson: -_-;;;; No comment.  
  
Kenny: =(  
  
2) Why don't any of you appreciate me?  
  
Tyson: We do. We all know you smart and you do a great job fixing our blades, but.....  
  
Kenny: BUT???!!  
  
Tyson: -_-; You really could do with a haircut.  
  
Kenny: FINE! YOU THINK WHAT YOU WANT BUT I LIKE MY HAIR!  
  
Tyson: ^_^: That's cool with me, just don't go psycho on me. Ok?  
  
Kenny: Fine.  
  
2) Do you have an idol?  
  
Tyson: I SURE DO!  
  
Kenny: 3) Who?  
  
Tyson: Gokuh from Dragonball Z!  
  
Kenny: -_-;;;;;  
  
4) Why?  
  
Tyson: Haven't you ever seen him eat? He can eat more then me! AND he doesn't even get sick! He's my hero! =)  
  
Kenny: Ok, then........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'HE STAYING WITH ME!' Emily tugs on Kai's left arm.  
  
'NO! HE'S COMING WITH US!' Max pulls his right.  
  
'ME!'  
  
'US!'  
  
They both kept pulling.  
  
'ME!'  
  
'US!'  
  
Kai: X{ 'OWWWWWWWWW'  
  
Rei: -_-; 'I really feel sorry for you Kai.'  
  
'THEN BLOODY WELL MAKE THEM STOP YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!'  
  
'Not if you going to be rude about it,' stated Rei.  
  
Kai growled, 'You vindictive bastard.'  
  
'Max, I think she might let go if you pull harder.'  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!'  
  
Rei winced. 'THAT must have been painful.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny: 5) Do you have a dream?  
  
Tyson: YES!  
  
Kenny: 6) Well, what is it?  
  
Tyson: I'm in a world in which EVERYTHING is edible and you NEVER GET FULL!  
  
Kenny: 7) Would you eat Kai if he was edible?  
  
Tyson: ^_^; I'll take that in the non-perverted way, and say no.  
  
Kenny: What do you mean non-perverted way?  
  
Tyson: Think about it. -_-;;;;  
  
Kenny thinks.  
  
Tyson waits.  
  
Kenny is still thinking.  
  
Tyson: You're just TOO innocent sometimes Kenny.  
  
Kenny thought some more...........  
  
'OH MY GOD! TYSON, YOU DIRTY MINDED BASTARD! I DIDN'T ANYTHING LIKE _THAT_ WHEN I SAID THAT!'  
  
(A/N: neither did I when I wrote it, but then I looked back a few lines later, and I realized the OTHER meaning of what I had just typed. ^_^;;;;)  
  
Kenny paused.  
  
Kenny: 8) when you said "I'll take that in the non-perverted way, and say no" does that mean if you had taken it the perverted way the answer would have been YES????!!!  
  
Tyson: (blushes and looks away) No comment.  
  
Kenny: o.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'REI! PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP! PLEASE?'  
  
'What will you do for me?'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'You heard me.'  
  
'HE STAYING WITH ME!'  
  
Another tug from Emily.  
  
'NO! HE'S COMING WITH US!'  
  
Max pulled even harder.  
  
'I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST MAKE THEM STOP!'  
  
'Will you wear a dress?'  
  
'WHAT!! WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT???!!!!'  
  
'I want to see what Tyson would do.'  
  
'NO WAY IN HELL!'  
  
'Emily dear, I think that your strategy would be much more effective if you used your bitbeast to help you pull.'  
  
'NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! JUST MAKE THEM STOP!'  
  
'Emily, you might damage his ass if you pull him like that. Max, come over here for a minute please?'  
  
They both dropped Kai.  
  
'IS IT OK KAI?' asked Emily.  
  
'What's up Rei?' asked Max as he walked over.  
  
'Nothing much. I just wanted you to stop pulling on Kai.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Just an evil plan that will embarrass Kai until he's 80.'  
  
'Oh, ok.'  
  
'Do you have a camera?'  
  
'Yes, why?'  
  
'I suggest you go and get it.'  
  
'Alright, but can you stop Emily from getting Kai while I'm gone?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'K, Bye!'  
  
Max left.  
  
Rei looked over at Kai who was trying to move away from Emily.  
  
'Do you want me to kiss it better Kai?'  
  
'NO! REI!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny: Let's forget that that last question and move on.  
  
Tyson: (still blushing) good idea.  
  
Kenny: I thought so.  
  
9) Is food all you think about?  
  
Tyson: NO! YOU'RE the one who keeps asking questions about food!  
  
Kenny: I AM NOT!  
  
Tyson: YES YOU ARE!  
  
Kenny: AM NOT!  
  
Tyson: ARE!!  
  
Kenny: AM NOT!  
  
Tyson: ARE!!  
  
Kenny: FINE! I'm not going to play this childish game with you anymore!  
  
Tyson: Yes you will!  
  
Kenny: Will not!  
  
Tyson: Will!  
  
Kenny: Will not!  
  
Tyson: Will!  
  
Kenny: Will not!  
  
Tyson: Will!  
  
Kenny: Will not!  
  
Tyson: Will not!  
  
Kenny: Will!  
  
Tyson: ^____^ SEE, YOU WILL!!!!  
  
Kenny: STOP IT!!  
  
10) If food isn't the only thing you think about, then what do you think about?  
  
Tyson: BEYBLADING! AND KAI!!! AND SLEEPING! Not necessarily in that order!!!  
  
Kenny: -_-;; Figures........  
  
11) How much do you like Kai?  
  
Tyson: A LOT!!!!  
  
Kenny: Do you like Kai or his ass?  
  
Tyson: *~*  
  
'HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST I WOULD DO THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? EMILY?'  
  
Kenny: (Is hiding under a desk) Sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei calmly steered Kai away from Emily. 'Emily, Kai PROMISED he'd do something for me. We'll be back soon. Oh, and when Max comes back.......tell him to have the camera ready.'  
  
'NO! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! HE'S EVIL! HELP!'  
  
Rei simply smiled, said goodbye to Emily and Mr Dickinson, and dragged Kai out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson calmed down.  
  
Tyson: Sorry Kenny.  
  
Kenny: (clearly shaken) I....its alright.  
  
12) So how do you feel about Emily chasing Kai?  
  
'SHE'S WHAT? MAX! REI! I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT HIM!  
  
Tyson got up and ran out of the room.  
  
Kenny: --;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max had come back with a camera, and they were waiting for Rei and Kai to come back.  
  
Suddenly Tyson came running into the room.  
  
'STOP CHASING MY KAI!'  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;  
  
'Tyson, Kai isn't even here,' said Max.  
  
Tyson blinked and looked round the room.  
  
'He isn't? HE ISN'T! WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM???!!!'  
  
Before anyone could answer him, they all heard some muffled voices from outside.  
  
'THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING INTO THAT ROOM DRESSED LIKE THIS! ESPECIALLY WHEN MAX HAS A CAMERA!'  
  
'YOU WILL!'  
  
'WILL NOT!'  
  
'WILL'  
  
'MAKE ME!'  
  
'FINE! I WILL!!'  
  
'AHHHHH!!!!!!'  
  
'STAND STILL!!!!!!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES.......HEY LET ME GO! KAI? KAI! NO! DON'T DO THAT! PUT THAT DOWN!! AND PUT THAT BACK ON! NO, YOU CAN'T! KAI! DON'T PUT IT ON ME!!!!!'  
  
'KAI!!!!' yelled Tyson, flinging open the door.  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
'OH MY GOD! KAI! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU????'  
  
Kai looked horrified.  
  
Before he could hide, Max took a photos of them both.  
  
Kai and Rei were standing in the doorway.  
  
Kai was wearing a red dress, and a bit of make-up.  
  
Rei was wearing a pink wig (It looked like Kai had taken it off and put it on him) and make-up. Very smudged make-up, make-up that looked like it had been applied to Rei's face, by Kai, when they were fighting.  
  
Rei smiled. 'Well, I wasn't meant to be involved THIS way. It seems that Kai didn't want to have to do this on his own.'  
  
'ON MY OWN???!!! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT AT ALL!! IT WAS YOUR IDEA!!! YOU MADE ME DO IT!!! AND STOP TAKING PHOTOS!!!'  
  
Max who had been taking photo after photo grinned, 'What ever you say princess Kai. I ran out of film anyway.'  
  
'PRINCESS KAI??? HOW DARE YOU!!' Kai leapt at Max, but tripped (apparently he was wearing high heels as well) and fell.  
  
While Kai had been yelling, Rei took off the wig and wiped the make-up off his face, and as Kai sat up looking very disgruntled, he put the wig back on him.  
  
Max took another photo, 'Hey, what do you know, the film wasn't used up after all!'  
  
Kai blinked cutely, a bit dazed after the fall.  
  
'HOW CUTE!!!'  
  
Everyone looked at Tyson.  
  
'Isn't he sweet?'  
  
Kai still looking a bit dazed looked up at them.  
  
'As disturbing as it is, Tyson has a point,' said Kenny.  
  
Every one looked down at Kai again.  
  
Wide red eyes looked back at them, the pink wig was falling in his face a bit, and the dress was long, so it sort of flowed out around him.  
  
Max discovered that there was even more space for more pictures.  
  
Unfortunately, the spell was suddenly broken and Kai became VERY aware of his surroundings.  
  
'REI! STAND STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU! MAX, GIVE ME THAT FILM RIGHT NOW! IT HAS TO BE DESTROYED!!!'  
  
Smiling, Tyson gave Kai a hand standing up, 'aw, you don't mean that Kai! Why don't you go and get changed, and I'll go finish up with Kenny.'  
  
Kai glared at Max and Rei for a few more seconds, 'Fine,' he huffed, and stalked out of the room.  
  
Max grinned, 'That was so cool Tyson! You really tamed the savage beast in Kai!'  
  
'I HEARD THAT MAX!!! AND DON'T THINK THAT I WON'T COME BACK FOR THAT CAMERA!!!!!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Max had hastily given the camera to Tyson to protect from 'the savage beast' Kenny and Tyson went back out to finish.  
  
Kenny: You never finished that last question.  
  
Tyson: Which was?  
  
Kenny: How do you feel about Emily chasing Kai? And she isn't chasing him at the moment!  
  
Tyson: I really don't like it! First Max flirted with him, and now HER trying to pinch him whenever possible!  
  
Kenny: 13) Do you think she will stop?  
  
Tyson: No  
  
Kenny: 14) What are you going to do?  
  
Tyson: Keep him away from him until she goes away.  
  
Kenny: 15) Do REALLY think that will work?  
  
Tyson: ........no.  
  
(He suddenly smiles evilly) But I think I have a plan.  
  
Kenny: 16) What is it?  
  
Tyson: I can't tell you yet, it would ruin it.  
  
Kenny: FINE BE LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Tyson: I WILL!  
  
Kenny: 17) What is your greatest fear?  
  
Tyson: Emily kidnapping Kai and taking him back to America where she will pinch his ass for all eternity.  
  
Kenny: Ok.....  
  
18) What would you do if that happened?  
  
Tyson: Something drastic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai had come back.  
  
He was dressed normally, and make-up free.  
  
He felt a lot better.  
  
Apart from the fact that Max kept sniggering in his direction and talking about 'princesses'.  
  
He decided to ignore it, and, dodging Emily who was coming his way, went and watched the conversation.  
  
Emily frowned as Kai, yet again, avoided her.  
  
She HAD to do something!  
  
While the others were watching the last few questions, she sat down and thought.  
  
Smiling she realized what she had to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny: 19) If Kai had to leave the team, what you say to him?  
  
Tyson: I'm going with you.  
  
Kenny: I meant if you couldn't go too.  
  
Tyson: I'm going with you, whether you like it or not.  
  
Kenny: I see......  
  
20) Your never going to let Kai go anywhere without you for an extended period of time again, are you?  
  
Tyson: ......no.  
  
'I can't believe that it is all over!' exclaimed Tyson standing up.  
  
'Neither can I,' replied Kenny.  
  
'Oh it's not over yet boys!'  
  
They both looked over to the doorway.  
  
Emily stood there smiling, 'It's MY turn now. You're not going anywhere Tyson!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I bet you thought that this would be the last chapter!!!!  
  
It isn't!  
  
(starts to cry) But it still will be over soon!!!  
  
But I bet you won't see what's coming! It has a lot to do with the plan Tyson said he had!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Tyson and Emily

I know, I'm really, really bad. I haven't updated anything in ages! (Especially this fic)  
  
I'm really sorry! I've just been so busy lately (even though that's what I always say, it's true!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, and you all know it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily stood there smiling, 'It's MY turn now. You're not going anywhere Tyson!'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'You heard me! I'm not going to just sit back and watch you guys have all the fun!'  
  
Kenny choked, 'YOU CALL THAT FUN?'  
  
Tyson glared at her, 'Bladebreakers only.'  
  
Kenny: -_-;;; 'He sounds like a little boy in the playground at school.'  
  
'You should be happy, it would mean that I have to stay away from Kai, because he's in there and I'm out here.'  
  
'........I suppose.....'  
  
'Well sit down, and we'll get this started!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Do you think that he's realized that she'll get to question Kai?' asked Max.  
  
'He's calm, which means no,' answered Rei.  
  
Kai: -_-; 'Obviously.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Don't think that I'll go easy on you, especially after what you did to Kai!'  
  
'I wouldn't dream of it.'  
  
Tyson glared at her, 'Whatever.'  
  
Tyson: 1) Why are you so happy about me being able to interrogate you?  
  
Emily: ^_^ You'll find out later.  
  
'HEY! You have to answer the question!'  
  
'I DID!'  
  
'If you not going to do this PROPERLY then I don't see the point in doing it!'  
  
'Just shut up and ask me something!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others stood in the doorway, wondering how to stop the fight.  
  
'Kai! Do something!' said Kenny.  
  
'ME?!'  
  
'They'll listen to you!' said Max.  
  
'You think _THEY_ (Kai gestured to the two squabbling teenagers) will listen to _ME_?'  
  
'Yes. Now go!' Rei pushed Kai into the room before he and the others quickly went back into the other room and shut the door.  
  
Kai: =O 'NO!'  
  
Emily and Tyson turned to look at Kai as he was shoved into the room.  
  
Kai: ^_^;;;; 'Um.......hi?'  
  
'KAI! I missed you!' yelled Tyson, and glomped him.  
  
Emily: -_-; 'I think I'm going to be sick.'  
  
'HEY! Back off!' snapped Tyson.  
  
'MAKE ME!'  
  
'FINE!'  
  
Kai: -_-;;;; 'What did they think I would do? I only made things worse.'  
  
Rei stuck his head through the door, 'DON'T JUST STAND THERE WATCHING! DO SOMETHING!'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
Rei: -_-;; '...uh....I'm not quite sure......'  
  
Max smirked, 'I know what to do!'  
  
'What?'  
  
Max took a deep breath, 'REI! HOW COULD YOU?'  
  
Emily and Tyson ignored him.  
  
'WHAT WOULD TYSON AND EMILY DO IF THEY KNEW THAT YOU JUST PINCHED KAI'S ASS????'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'REI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?'  
  
Rei: =O 'SHIT!'  
  
Rei ran.  
  
Tyson chased him.  
  
Emily tried to hug Kai to make him feel better.  
  
Kai dodged her, looking disturbed.  
  
Max laughed at them all.  
  
Kenny who had just joined them looked confused, 'Did I miss something?'  
  
Tyson who was trying to strangle Rei looked up, 'No,' and then went back to what he was doing.  
  
'Oh, ok, carry on.'  
  
'MAX! Stop him!' yelled Rei.  
  
'Fine, Tyson, I lied..........it was Kenny.'  
  
Kenny: o.O 'What was me?'  
  
'IT WAS YOU?'  
  
'Um.......from the really angry expression on your face, I think my safest option would be to say no, even if I have no idea what you are talking about.'  
  
'.......so it wasn't you? You didn't pinch Kai's ass?'  
  
Kenny: ^_^;;; 'Not this time.........................but Max seems to know a lot about who pinches Kai's ass, if you ask me, he's paying a little TOO much attention to it.'  
  
Tyson glared at Max.  
  
Max: ^_^:;;;;; 'Um.....you better help Kai!' he gestured to Kai who was currently running away from Emily who was trying to hug him.  
  
Tyson growled.  
  
'LEAVE HIM ALONE!'  
  
Max ran back into the observation room while Tyson's attention was diverted.  
  
Rei and Kenny followed him.  
  
'GET BACK HERE! Why did you make Tyson go after me! I'm your boyfriend!' yelled Rei.  
  
Tyson grabbed Kai and pushed him into the room behind the others, 'They may be pinching you too, but I'd rather you in there with them than out here with _her_!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After being pushed into the room, Kai landed unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
'.........ow.'  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
'That looked painful,' stated Kenny.  
  
Kai glared at him, 'Say another word and you'll regret it.'  
  
'..........'  
  
Rei: ^___^ 'I told you, you could stop them!'  
  
Kai muttered obscenities about what Rei could go and do, under his breath.  
  
Rei grinned, 'Max and I tried that the other week, it sounds painful, but you get used to it after awhile.'  
  
Kai/Kenny: o.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson sat down.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson glared.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson glared harder.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson stuck his tongue out.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson stood up.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson started doing the chicken dance.  
  
Emily looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
'No......I don't think I'll do that.'  
  
Another pause. This time however, embarrassment filled the air.  
  
'This never happened,' said Tyson.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Embarrassment decided that it wasn't needed there anymore, so it decided to go and bother someone else.  
  
Preferably Kai.  
  
Embarrassment seemed to think he looked particularly cute when he blushed.  
  
They both sat down again.  
  
Tyson: 2) Are you mentally unstable?  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???'  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;;; 'Just checking!'  
  
Emily: Like YOU should talk! I'M not the one who just started to dance for no reason whatsoever!  
  
Disappointed, (because it was about to make Kai fall on Mr Dickinson) embarrassment came back.  
  
Tyson blushed.  
  
'HEY! You said that we'd forget about that!'  
  
'WELL I REMEMBERED IT! DIDN'T I?'  
  
'WELL FORGET IT AGAIN!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'NO'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'NO'  
  
'YES!' 'NO'  
  
'YES!'  
  
The observation door room was thrown open.  
  
Max, Rei and Kai came out.  
  
Rei was holding onto a very forlorn Kai.  
  
Max grinned, 'If you both don't stop fighting now............we'll do something to Kai.'  
  
'Something drastic,' added Rei.  
  
'Something that will scar him for life,' continued Max.  
  
'We'll............'  
  
'MAKE HIM EAT TYSON'S GRANDPA'S COOKING!!!!' yelled Kenny, joining the other three.  
  
'NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!' cried Tyson.  
  
Everyone looked at Kai, waiting for him so say something.  
  
'..........'  
  
Rei elbowed him.  
  
Kai: -_-;;; 'Oh. Sorry.'  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
'Anything but that. Save me now from the evil cooking,' said Kai, not very dramatically.  
  
Apparently he wasn't a very good actor.  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
'You obviously haven't tasted his cooking before, have you?' asked Kenny.  
  
'No.'  
  
'If you had, you'd be running away screaming.'  
  
'Surely it can't be that bad.'  
  
Tyson: -_-;; 'Oh, it's that bad, and worse.'  
  
'Fine. I'll take you word for it. Now sit down, do what you have to do, so we can all get out of this hellhole,' said Kai, getting annoyed.  
  
It seemed that Max, Rei and Kenny agreed with him, because they all walked back into the observation room.  
  
Tyson sat down.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson glared.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson glared harder.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson stuck his tongue out.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson was about to stand up, but Kai stuck his head into the room and yelled, 'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!'  
  
Tyson sweat-dropped.  
  
So did Emily.  
  
Tyson: 3) Why are you chasing after Kai?  
  
Emily: 'Cause I like him!  
  
Tyson: 4) BUT WHY?  
  
Emily: I just do!  
  
Tyson: 5) Do you just like his ass?  
  
Emily: Um......  
  
Tyson: 6) You do don't you?  
  
Emily: I never really thought about it, to tell you the truth.  
  
Tyson: 7) Wouldn't you prefer a guy who can match you intellectually?  
  
Emily: (blushes) maybe....  
  
Tyson grins triumphantly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN BY THAT! IS HE CALLING ME DUMB? LIKE HE SHOULD TALK!!!'  
  
Rei smirked. 'Maybe that's why you like eachother so much.......your intelligence matches.......'  
  
Kai glared.  
  
Rei took a few steps back. Instincts can be a bastard sometimes.  
  
Especially when you don't want to look like a coward in front of your boyfriend.  
  
(Max pops up and waves at the readers)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: 8) Don't you find anything about him annoying?  
  
Emily: Well.......I guess so....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'HEY!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: 9) Did you know he can be a bit of a perfectionist sometimes? He's always modifying his Beyblade, trying to make it better! And I won't even start on how stubborn he can be at times!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: -_-;; 'Like he should talk, he's more stubborn than everyone in this room, put together!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: I suppose he can be a little bit annoying........................................  
  
Tyson: And arrogant.  
  
Emily: And spiteful.  
  
Tyson: And sarcastic.  
  
Emily: And cold.  
  
Tyson: And boy can he hold a grudge! He can sulk for days!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sulked.  
  
Rei/Max/Kenny: -_-;;  
  
'And I think that he is currently holding a grudge.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: 10) Do you like guys with glasses?  
  
Emily: ........................................pardon?  
  
Tyson: Do you like guys with glasses?  
  
Emily: Kai doesn't wear glasses.  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;; Apart from Kai, do you like guys with glasses?  
  
Emily: I never really thought about it.................................  
  
Tyson: 11) How do you feel about bad haircuts?  
  
Emily: I really don't know what Kai sees in you, I mean, the questions you're asking are really weird.  
  
Tyson:12) Ok, how do you feel about a hair cut like Kenny's?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHY DOES EVERYONE PICK ON MY HAIR?????????'  
  
Rei: -_-;;;; 'Have you ever seen you hair?'  
  
Max: ^_^;;; 'We haven't ever seen his eyes!'  
  
Kai is still sulking, 'I'm not annoying.'  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
'My hair isn't THAT bad!  
  
Max patted Kenny on the shoulder, 'There, there, it's not that bad,' he glared at Rei, 'is it Rei.'  
  
Rei: ^_^;;;;;; 'Of course it isn't!'  
  
'Your so well trained Rei, does he do any other tricks Max? Will he stand on his head if you tell him to?'  
  
Rei glared at Kai, 'Just because you're upset with Tyson and sulking about it doesn't mean you can take it out on me!'  
  
Kai stuck his nose in the air, 'I am not sulking, and I can do whatever I want.'  
  
Max: ^_^;;; 'Guys, don't fight. I'm sure Tyson is just messing around!'  
  
Kai continued to NOT sulk.  
  
Well, that's what he said anyway.  
  
Everyone else knew better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: I'm not sure where this is going................................  
  
Tyson: 13) CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT KENNY IS SINGLE???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT IS HE DOING?' yelled Kenny going bright red.  
  
'I get it!' exclaimed Max.  
  
'Well how about you fill us in,' said Rei.  
  
'He's trying to get Emily to think about everything she doesn't like about Kai, and to like Kenny instead!'  
  
'WHY ME???'  
  
'You're the only one here that's single, apart from Mr Dickinson that is.'  
  
All: -_-;;;;  
  
'That's a nasty mental image,' said Rei.  
  
Kai nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
He was still sulking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: Excuse me Tyson, but what exactly are you trying to do?  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;;;; Nothing!  
  
Emily: Sure. Why do you keep talking about Kenny?  
  
Tyson: What's wrong with Kenny?  
  
Emily: What's wrong with you?  
  
Tyson: There's nothing wrong with me!  
  
Emily: THEN STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT KENNY!  
  
Tyson: .......................................................  
  
14) Would you go out with him if he asked you?  
  
Emily: TYSON!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'TYSON!!!!' Kenny was horrified.  
  
Rei cracked up laughing.  
  
Max looked interested in what Tyson would ask next.  
  
And Kai?  
  
He sulked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: Well?  
  
Emily: Well what?  
  
Tyson: What's your answer?  
  
Emily: ...............................................  
  
Tyson: C'mon! Spit it out!  
  
Emily:..........................maybe...........  
  
Tyson: ^_^ Is that a maybe no, or a maybe yes?  
  
Emily: (blushes) A maybe yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny had turned an even brighter red.  
  
A red that nobody thought was humanly possible.  
  
Smirking, Rei nudged Kenny, 'So, when are you going to ask her out.'  
  
'REI!!!'  
  
Rei: ^_^ 'Just asking!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: 15) So apart from Kai, do you think Kenny is the cutest guy on our team?  
  
Emily:...........................................Yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All was quiet in the observation room.  
  
Nobody said a word.  
  
Kenny was too busy grinning from ear, to ear, and Max and Rei looked shocked.  
  
Kai stopped sulking and smirked, 'It seems that she thinks Kenny is cuter than you two.......who'd have thought. Is that why you're going out? All the girls are more interested in him?'  
  
'Yeah, I suppose that's why you're with Tyson, 'snapped Rei.  
  
Kai's smirk didn't leave his face, 'Not at all. And you're forgetting who has been chased around by her all day.'  
  
It was Max's turn to smirk, 'Yeah, well if she likes KENNY and you, then her tastes are pretty warped.'  
  
Kenny quietly went and stood behind Mr Dickinson, the comments currently circulating the room were a little too personal for his liking.  
  
Kai wasn't going to be taken down so easily, 'Your forgetting that you lot have been pinching my ass as well.'  
  
Max blushed, 'We can't help it!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: So you think Kenny's cute, and you'd go out with him if he asked you.  
  
16) So are you still going to chase after Kai?  
  
Emily: I don't know.................................................  
  
Tyson: Do you want me to go over Kai's faults again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'HE BETTER NOT!!!' yelled Kai.  
  
Rei: -_-;;; 'Yeah, for all our sakes.'  
  
Max nodded, 'I don't want to know what he'll do if Tyson does.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: I don't think that will be necessary.  
  
Tyson: Are you sure?  
  
Emily: Yes.  
  
Tyson: Then hurry up and answer the question!  
  
Emily: I'M THINKING!  
  
Tyson: THEN THINK FASTER!  
  
Emily: I CAN'T!  
  
Tyson: FOR SOMEONE WHOS SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS YOU'RE TAKING YOUR SWEET TIME TO DECIDE!!! YES OR NO! IS IT THAT HARD???  
  
Emily: SHUTUP!!! I CAN'T THINK IF YOU KEEP PESTERING ME!  
  
Tyson:.............................................  
  
Emily:...............................................  
  
Tyson:.............................................  
  
Emily:...............................................  
  
Tyson:.............................................  
  
Emily:...............................................  
  
Tyson:.............................................  
  
Emily:...............................................  
  
Tyson: 17) Have you finished thinking yet?  
  
Emily: NO!  
  
Tyson:.............................................  
  
Emily:...............................................  
  
Tyson:.............................................  
  
Emily:...............................................  
  
Tyson:.............................................  
  
Emily: Ok! I've decided!  
  
Tyson: Well.......................?  
  
Emily: Yes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sulked.  
  
All: -_-;;;;  
  
'Poor Kai,' said Max sympathetically, 'It looks like Emily is going to be chasing him forever.'  
  
Kai: *~* '......................................forever?' he asked quietly.  
  
Rei smiled evilly and nodded, 'Forever.'  
  
'I DON'T WANNA BE STALKED FOREVER!' wailed Kai.  
  
Max glared at Rei, 'I'm sure Rei doesn't mean that. I bet that she'll leave you alone in a few days. Right Kenny?'  
  
They all looked at Kenny who hadn't said anything in awhile.  
  
Kenny: ^_______^ 'She said yes,' he mumbled off in his own little world.  
  
All: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: =(  
  
18) Your not going to leave him alone? But you said you'd go out with Kenny!  
  
Emily: Yes, but you asked if I would go out with him if he asked me.  
  
And he hasn't.  
  
And Kai's ass is just too hot not to want to grab.  
  
Tyson: (gets mad) DON'T TALK ABOUT KAI'S ASS LIKE THAT!!!!!  
  
Emily: MAKE ME!  
  
Tyson: I WILL!  
  
Emily: GOOD FOR YOU BUT I DON'T SEE YOU DOING IT!  
  
Tyson: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL!  
  
Emily: WELL DON'T SAY THINGS YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BACK UP!  
  
Tyson: WELL STOP TALKING ABOUT AND PINCHING KAI'S ASS!  
  
Emily: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!  
  
Tyson: OH YEAH?  
  
Emily: YEAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Should we stop them?' asked Max.  
  
'No. They were both paying me out,' said Kai.  
  
All: -_-;;;;  
  
'Yeah, but things are getting pretty nasty out there...........................' said Max.  
  
'All the more reason not to go out,' said Rei.  
  
'REI! How could you! There our friends!' cried Max.  
  
Rei: ^_^ 'But I'm your friend too, and I don't want to be attacked AGAIN!'  
  
Max: ^_^;;;; 'I said I was sorry about getting you into trouble like that.'  
  
'What about me? I'm the one who was locked out with them!' said Kai.  
  
'Did I ever tell you that I'll never be sorry for that? It's so funny watching them fight over you,' laughed Rei.  
  
Kai growled.  
  
Max: ^_^;;;; 'Let's just go out and stop them,' he pulled Kai out the door.  
  
Rei followed them, still laughing at the memory of Kai being trapped in a room with Tyson and Emily.  
  
Kenny: ^____^ 'She said yes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson and Emily glared at each other.  
  
'Back off. Leave Kai alone,' growled Tyson.  
  
'You can't make me,' she growled back.  
  
'HELLO GUYS!' yelled Max coming into the room, 'How are things going? I bet you having a great time! We are! Aren't we Kai?'  
  
Kai leant against a wall and sulked.  
  
Max: ^_^;;;;;;; 'I'm sure that means he's having fun! What about you Rei?' he asked as Rei walked in the room.  
  
'It's been great, I haven't laughed this much in a long time!'  
  
Max: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'That's not what I meant and you know it.'  
  
Rei: ^_^ 'I know!'  
  
'So why are you fighting this time?'  
  
'SHE won't stop making comments about Kai's ass!'  
  
'Well Kai doesn't seem to mind, so why do you?' asked Emily.  
  
Tyson: X( 'KAI DOES MIND! DON'T YOU KAI?'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Tyson: =0 'Kai?'  
  
Emily smirked triumphantly.  
  
Kai ignored them.  
  
Max walked over to Tyson, 'He's upset because you were insulting him,' he whispered.  
  
Tyson: -_-;;;; 'I'm going to have to do a lot to make him forgive me this time, aren't I?'  
  
Max and Rei nodded.  
  
'Great. Can you two please distract the witch?'  
  
'SHE'S NOT A WITCH!' it seemed that Kenny had woken up and decided to join them.  
  
'Whatever, just keep her busy.'  
  
'Alright! Kenny. Go ask Emily out,' said Rei brightly.  
  
'WHAT? I can't do that!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Um..................................'  
  
'You already know she'll say yes! She said so!'  
  
'But I can't!'  
  
'Well then.......................................ask her something about computers, or that sort of stuff!'  
  
'Um.......................ok.'  
  
As Kenny walked over to Emily, Rei sighed dramatically and hugged Max, 'Our little boy is growing up so fast.'  
  
Max: -_-;;; 'Have you eaten a large amount of sugar lately? You're acting a bit strange.................................'  
  
Rei: ^___________^ 'That's for me to know, and you to wonder about, BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!'  
  
Max: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'I'll take that as a yes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson walked over to Kai.  
  
'........................................um.....................Kai? About what I said.........................'  
  
'............................................'  
  
'It was part of my plan! I swear!'  
  
'.............................................'  
  
'I wanted to Emily to think that Kenny was better than you.'  
  
Kai didn't look happy about that last comment.  
  
Tyson noticed, 'I mean, I wanted to get her to like him so she'll leave you alone!'  
  
'Well it obviously didn't work.'  
  
'Well I still have 2 more questions to ask, so I'm sure I can sort something out.'  
  
Kai sighed, 'Yeah. I'm sure you will,' and he walked away.  
  
Tyson watched him go. //I think I really hurt his feelings//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny blushed.  
  
He felt like that was all he had done lately.  
  
Emily was currently talking animatedly about the latest Beyblade technology.  
  
'Emily! Quit chatting and lets get this over with!' said Tyson walking over.  
  
'Yeah, sure. Bye Kenny!'  
  
Kenny blushed even more and quickly retreated into the observation room  
  
Max and Rei watched him.  
  
'That's it! We've got to help him!' said Rei.  
  
'Yep, I mean, it's pretty sad that he won't ask her out even when he KNOWS she'll say yes.'  
  
'He's just embarrassed.'  
  
'I know, but still..............................'  
  
'He definitely needs our help!'  
  
Kai who was walking past snorted, 'Poor guy. He's doomed for sure.'  
  
Max/Rei: -_-;;;;  
  
'Shut up Kai.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: 19) Do you actually like Kai, or do you just like the way he looks?  
  
Emily: You already asked a question like that.  
  
Tyson: But you didn't answer the question properly. But now I'm not going to continue until you answer me.  
  
Emily: I..........................................  
  
Tyson: You what?  
  
Emily: What's with you? A few minutes ago you weren't all serious like this.  
  
Tyson: Kai's upset because of me.  
  
Emily: So?  
  
Tyson: It's my fault and I feel really bad about it. Now answer the question.  
  
Emily: ...........................................I....................don't know what to say.  
  
Tyson: Then you obviously just like him because he's cute. You don't know him half as well as I do, or anyone else on my team.  
  
Emily: ....................................................  
  
Tyson: 20) Do you love Kai even half as much as I do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
'....................................he loves me?' said Kai quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily sighed. 'I don't think I need to answer that one.'  
  
'Yes you do.'  
  
'Well I don't know how much you love him, so how can I answer it?'  
  
Tyson glared, ' I think the answer would be a no!'  
  
'Well I don't know if it is!'  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??????????'  
  
'I MEAN EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!'  
  
'WHAT ABOUT KENNY?'  
  
'I LIKE KENNY TOO!'  
  
'HOW CAN YOU LIKE THEM BOTH?'  
  
'I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!'  
  
'YES YOU DO!'  
  
'NO I DON'T!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'We should really break this up,' said Max.  
  
Rei and Kenny nodded.  
  
They both walked outside.  
  
Kai stayed where he was.  
  
'He loves me?'  
  
Mr Dickinson came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, 'Are you alright Kai?'  
  
'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine,' he answered quietly and went to join the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'YES YOU DO!'  
  
'NO I DON'T!'  
  
'This is going to get even nastier,' said Rei.  
  
'What makes you think that?' asked Max.  
  
'Tyson is about to find out that Emily gets to question Kai.'  
  
Max looked worried, 'This isn't going to be pretty.'  
  
As if on cue Emily said, 'Can you please go away now Tyson, it's my turn to ask Kai questions!'  
  
Tyson: =0 'OVER MY DEAD BODY!'  
  
'THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!'  
  
'YOU ARE NOT GOING NEAR HIM!'  
  
'OH YES I AM!'  
  
'OH NO YOU'RE NOT!'  
  
'Don't worry Tyson.'  
  
Everyone looked at Kai.  
  
Tyson ran over to him, 'There is no way I am going to let THAT stay in a room alone with you!'  
  
Kai smiled, 'Don't worry, I'll handle it. And besides, someone needs to continue working on your plan, don't they? So it might as well be me, after all, I am the one she's harassing'  
  
'You mean you're not still upset with me?'  
  
Kai smiled, 'You should know by now that I can't stay mad with you.'  
  
Tyson grinned and hugged him.  
  
Kai: oO 'Tyson........................can't..........................breathe.'  
  
Tyson blushed and loosened his grip, 'I just don't want her to steal you away from me!'  
  
'I don't think squashing me will help.'  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;;; 'I suppose,' he let go and stuck his tongue out at Emily, 'so what are you going to do?'  
  
Kai: ^_^;;; 'I don't know yet.'  
  
Tyson fell over. 'Great.'  
  
Emily glared at Tyson.  
  
Tyson glared back and hugged Kai again, 'Here's an idea Kai, how about we give her a broomstick so she can fly away.'  
  
Kai: ^_^;;;; 'As appealing as that sounds, I don't think that will work.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next???  
  
What will Emily ask Kai? Will Kai think of something? Will Tyson's plan work? Will Kenny get the guts to ask Emily out?  
  
And how long will it take me to write the next chapter? ^_^;;;;;; Hopefully not too long. 


	8. Emily and Kai

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I still don't like leaving you alone with her.'  
  
'You'll all be watching.'  
  
'But everyone always tries to stop me when I try to save you!'  
  
'You really are my knight in shining armor, even if it is a little scratched.'  
  
'Hey! My armor isn't scratched!'  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, 'It was a metaphor, you don't actually have armor, do you?'  
  
'Well no, but still.....................'  
  
'What.'  
  
'It felt like an insult!'  
  
-_-;;;;; 'How about we just hurry up and get this over with.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
There was a pause.  
  
'.................................Tyson?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I'm afraid you're going to have to let me go.'  
  
Tyson realized that he was still hugging Kai.  
  
^_^;;;;;;; 'Sorry about that.'  
  
'No your not.'  
  
'True, but there's nothing you can do to prove it.'  
  
'.............................................'  
  
'..............................................'  
  
'Tyson?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You still haven't let go.'  
  
Tyson held on tighter, 'Do I have to?'  
  
Kai hugged back, 'Yes.'  
  
'Fine,' Tyson let go.  
  
'.............................................'  
  
'..............................................'  
  
'Kai?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You have to let go of me as well.'  
  
^_^;;;; 'I knew that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Emily sat down.  
  
Emily: ^_^ I finally get you all to myself!!!  
  
Kai: -_-;;; Lucky me.  
  
Emily: I know! This is going to be so great!  
  
Kai: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Yeah, it's really going to be something else, that's for sure.  
  
Emily: 1) I've wanted to know this for awhile. What exactly do you see in Tyson anyway?  
  
Kai: .....................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'HE'S NOT SAYING ANYTHING! WHY ISN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING?' yelled Tyson.  
  
'Maybe he's thinking,' said Max.  
  
'Maybe he can't think of anything,' said Rei.  
  
'Maybe he's got so much to say that he doesn't know where to start,' said Kenny.  
  
'MAYBE SHE'S USING HER EVIL POWERS ON HIM TO MAKE HIM FORGET ABOUT WHAT HE LIKES ABOUT ME!!!!' wailed Tyson.  
  
All: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
'Or maybe not,' said Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: Cat got your tongue? Or are you just having trouble?  
  
Kai: =( I am not having trouble, it's just......................I can't put it into words.  
  
Emily: Or maybe you just kidding yourself and you don't like him at all.  
  
Kai glared at her, 'Or maybe I can see all his faults as well as his good points and I still like him.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'How sweet!' cried Max, 'He can see all the bad stuff about you and he doesn't care!'  
  
Tyson: ^_________^ 'Take that Emily!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily didn't look pleased.  
  
Emily: No need to get upset, it was just a question!  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is going better than I could have hoped!'  
  
'What do you mean by that Tyson?' asked Max.  
  
'Well their not exactly getting on!'  
  
'But you and Kai fight too.'  
  
Tyson glared at him, 'That's different.'  
  
Max: ^_^;;; 'Of course it is! How could I have been so stupid not to see that!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: 2) Has Tyson ever pinched your ass?  
  
Kai: Pardon?  
  
Emily: Has Tyson ever pinched your ass? Everyone else has, but I've never seen him do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'THAT'S BECAUSE UNLIKE THE REST OF YOU I'M NOT A PERVERT!!!!!!!!'  
  
'HEY!' Max, Rei and Kenny yelled at the same time.  
  
Tyson glared at them, 'All of you have done it at LEAST once, so don't act all innocent.'  
  
All: -_-;;;;;  
  
'True, but still, we can't help it!' said Kenny.  
  
Tyson continued to glare at them, 'Whatever.'  
  
'Great, he's starting to act like Kai,' whispered Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: No. He's never pinched my ass.  
  
Emily: o.O Never?  
  
Kai: Never.  
  
Emily: What an idiot.  
  
Kai: HEY!  
  
Emily (ignoring him): I mean, what a waste. He won't let anyone else touch you, but he won't either?  
  
Kai: ...................................  
  
Emily: Now what's wrong.  
  
Kai: I'm sorry but that sounded terrible.  
  
Emily: What sounded terrible?  
  
Kai: "He won't let anyone touch me!" That could mean anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emily: Pervert!  
  
Kai: ME?  
  
Emily: YES YOU!  
  
Kai: YOU SAID IT!  
  
Emily: WELL YOU TOOK IT THE WRONG WAY!!!!!  
  
Kai: WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS TRYING TO PINCH ME!  
  
Emily: SO??  
  
Kai: STOP IT!!!  
  
Emily: NO!  
  
Kai: YES!  
  
Emily: MAKE ME!!!  
  
Kai: I WILL!!!!!  
  
Emily: HOW???  
  
Kai: IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW!!! IT'S MY ASS AND IF I DON'T WANT YOU TO PINCH IT THEN YOU WON'T!!!  
  
Emily: .............................  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Emily: I don't know what to say to that.  
  
Kai: Say you'll leave me alone and concentrate in Kenny?  
  
Emily:............................................no. He hasn't asked me out yet.  
  
Kai: -_- Well he better get his act together soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny cringed.  
  
Tyson had just turned on him.  
  
'THAT'S IT!!! GET OVER WHATEVER PROBLEM YOU HAVE AND ASK HER OUT!!!!'  
  
'I can't!!!'  
  
'WHY NOT????'  
  
'............................I don't know.'  
  
'But Kenny,' interrupted Max, 'The hard part is already over. You _KNOW_ that she'll say yes.'  
  
'But I can't!'  
  
'You're just nervous!' said Rei, 'We need to help you get over it.'  
  
'And how are we going to do that?' asked Tyson.  
  
Rei: ^_^ 'You know what they say, practice makes perfect!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: 3) Why don't you like me?  
  
Kai: You're not Tyson.  
  
Emily: 4) But why?  
  
Kai: I just don't.  
  
Emily: WHY?  
  
Kai: YOU REMIND ME OF KENNY!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All: o.O  
  
'That's disturbing,' said Tyson.  
  
Max laughed, 'See Kenny, she's the female version of you! You're perfect for each other!'  
  
Kenny blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: 5) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??????  
  
Kai: I mean what I said, you remind me of Kenny.  
  
Emily: 6) HOW?  
  
Kai: The glasses, the voice, the way you love data and computery stuff.........................................the taste in cough*hair styles*cough  
  
Emily: EXCUSE ME???????????????  
  
Kai: ^_^;;;;;; Nothing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kai is a dead man,' commented Rei.  
  
Max nodded, 'Uhuh.'  
  
'WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR HAIR??????' wailed Kenny.  
  
Tyson: -_-;;; 'Nothing! Now, didn't you say you knew how to make Kenny ask her out, Rei?'  
  
Rei grinned, 'Yep! Tyson, your going to pretend to be Emily, and Kenny is going to practice on you.'  
  
'WHAT??????????????'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: 7) You better explain what you meant by that hair comment, or else.  
  
Kai: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;I didn't mean anything!  
  
Emily: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Well.............................what's with that dangly bit at the back? It kinda looks like your hairdresser missed a bit.  
  
'WHAT?????????'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS REI! HOW CAN I PRETEND TO BE HER!'  
  
'Quite easily.'  
  
Tyson: X( 'I am not a girl.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'I won't do it.'  
  
'So you don't mind Emily chasing after Kai FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE?'  
  
Tyson: =0 'The rest of his life?'  
  
'The rest of his life.'  
  
'........................................................................... .fine. I'll do it. But I'm not dressing up like her.'  
  
Rei pouted and quickly hid the outfit he was holding, 'Awwwwwwwww your no fun.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily: I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to get me to get so angry with you that I'll hate you forever.  
  
Kai: ^_^;; Actually, the thought had never crossed my mind, but thanks for the idea. I think I'll use it.  
  
Emily: GAH! Your so....................  
  
Kai: Annoying?  
  
Emily: ANNOYING!  
  
Kai: It took a long time, but I have managed to become very good at pissing people off.  
  
Emily: STOP IT!  
  
Kai: Stop what?  
  
Emily: THAT!  
  
Kai: What's that?  
  
Emily: THAT _THING_ THAT YOUR DOING!  
  
Kai: You want me to stop talking to you?  
  
Emily: Yes!  
  
Kai:...............................  
  
Emily: 8) What exactly do you hope to achieve in getting me angry?  
  
Kai: ..........................  
  
Emily: Kai?  
  
Kai: ..........................  
  
Emily: *=( Kai?  
  
Kai: ..........................  
  
Emily: *X( KAI?!  
  
Kai: ..........................  
  
Emily: SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!  
  
Kai: ..........................but you told me not to.  
  
Emily started to bang her head on the keyboard.  
  
Emily: hgegcuh ervhjoiv rrvuho;wwvhuo V  
  
Kai didn't try to stop her.  
  
Kai: ^_^;  
  
Emily: gewi`g uchdgbvuiewv qi uwrekgfu wuiteg qauiq;r,hm  
  
Kai: ..........................  
  
Emily: iu1co euoivhc qru g;qr huoqr  
  
Kai: ..........................  
  
Emily suddenly stopped.  
  
'WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO STOP ME? DON'T YOU CARE IF I HURT MYSELF???'  
  
Kai: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'You seemed to be having so much fun, I didn't want to interrupt.'  
  
Emily looked ready to strangle him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'C'mon Kenny! Hurry up and get this over with!' complained Tyson.  
  
'Go on Kenny, ask him out,' said Max.  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'He's not Emily, he's Tyson.'  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
Rei: **X( 'THAT'S THE POINT!!!!'  
  
Kenny: ^_^;;;; 'I know, but still, it's hard.'  
  
'Would it be easier if someone else pretended to be Emily?' asked Tyson hopefully, wanting to get out of it,  
  
'No,' answered Kenny.  
  
'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?' asked Rei.  
  
'I guess I'm not ready to enter a relationship,' said Kenny.  
  
'WELL GET READY! I WANT EMILY TO LEAVE KAI ALONE NOW!' yelled Tyson.  
  
'Come on guys. It's not Kenny's fault. If he's not ready, he's not ready,' said Max.  
  
'HE IS READY! IT'S JUST AN EXCUSE!'  
  
Max looked at Kenny, 'Is that true?'  
  
Kenny looked uncomfortable, 'Maybe?'  
  
Max glared at him, 'THEN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND ASK HER OUT ALREADY!'  
  
'I CAN'T!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily took a deep breath, 'I am calm, I am strong, I can deal with this.'  
  
Kai: ^_^ 'No you can't, but I'd like to see you try!'  
  
'YOU'RE AS BAD AS TYSON! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BECOME SO ANNOYING SO QUICKLY???'  
  
'I guess it's the combined influence of everyone on my team.'  
  
'That's it! I have to undo what they have done! Before you become a complete lunatic!'  
  
'Like yourself?'  
  
Emily: X( 'Drastic times call for drastic measures.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Drastic times call for drastic measures,' said Max.  
  
'What are you planning on doing?' asked Rei.  
  
'We are going to write a letter.'  
  
'A letter.'  
  
Rei looked interested, 'What kind of letter?'  
  
'A love letter.'  
  
Kenny looked ill, 'A _LOVE_ letter?'  
  
'A love letter.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Kenny can't say what he feels out loud, so we'll put it on paper.'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'Sounds like a plan to me, just as long as we keep Kai safe from that monster.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai felt the need to back away from Emily.  
  
He didn't like the way she was looking at him.  
  
It reminded him of Tyson looking at a salad bar in an all you can eat restaurant.  
  
'Now Emily, I'm sure this isn't a drastic time, so you don't have to do anything to me!'  
  
'I disagree Kai. I think you need my help.'  
  
Kai shook his head, his eyes wide, 'No I don't!'  
  
'Yes you do.'  
  
'Tyson will stop you!'  
  
'No he won't.'  
  
'YES HE WILL!'  
  
'He won't if he can't,' Emily walked over to the door, locked it and put the key in her pocket.  
  
Kai: -_- 'I think I'm in trouble.'  
  
Then she walked over to the computers and pulled out the power cords.  
  
'I think I'm in even more trouble.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max rummaged around the room for some paper, 'AHAH!' he smiled happily as he grabbed the paper and pen he had just found, and put them on a table, 'Now...........what to write, what to write......'  
  
'How about..........dear evil witch, I hope you burn in hell........blah, blah, blah, blah, love Kenny.'  
  
'I really don't think that's appropriate Tyson. We're trying to get her to _want_ to go out with him remember.'  
  
'Oops.........sorry.'  
  
'Now, we have to be nice, we need to flatter her, talk about how much Kenny likes her, and what a nice person she is.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH AN ASS PINCHING PSYCHOPATH!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MONTIORING OUR CONVERSATION!!! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!'  
  
'They can't hear you. And even if they could they can't help you,' said Emily smiling.  
  
Kai: --;;; 'This is like a really tacky horror movie.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'................Ok, how does this sound?.........................  
  
Dear Emily,  
  
You're the most wonderful person I've ever met.................'  
  
'................'  
  
'................'  
  
'................'  
  
'................'  
  
'................and?'  
  
'That's all I've written.'  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
'MAX!!!' yelled Tyson.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'That's all you've written? You've been working on that for ages!'  
  
'Well writing a love letter that isn't from you to a person you aren't in the least bit attracted to isn't easy!'  
  
'Well try harder!'  
  
'I'd like to see you do it!'  
  
'Fine! I will!' Tyson went to grab the pen and paper off Max, but Rei intercepted.  
  
Rei: ^^;;;;;; 'We already have a good idea on what you'd write, how about we let Kenny have a go? After all, it is meant to be from him!'  
  
Kenny blushed, 'I-I can't!'  
  
'Oh yes you can!'  
  
'But what do I say?'  
  
'Whatever you feel.'  
  
'Ummm...... ok......'  
  
Everyone watched Kenny silently as he slowly started to write.  
  
'Say something about the size of her chest! I hear chicks really dig that.'  
  
'TYSON!'  
  
'What!?'  
  
'Kenny, don't say that,' said Max.  
  
'Yeah,' agreed Rei, 'Everyone knows chicks prefer guys talking about the size of their ass.'  
  
'REI!!!' yelled Max, 'Kenny! Whatever you do, don't say that either!!!!! In fact, don't listen to any of Tyson's or Rei's suggestions on what to say.'  
  
Kenny blinked and looked up, 'Huh? Sorry, did you guys say something? I wasn't listening.'  
  
All: --;;;;  
  
'Don't worry Kenny.'  
  
While Kenny was writing, Tyson and Rei went off and wrote something too.  
  
A few minutes later Kenny finished and he put the pen down and looked at everyone nervously, 'I'm done.'  
  
Tyson grinned, 'Here! Rei and I wrote something as well, just in case yours was terrible!'  
  
'Err........Thanks,' Kenny put the offered piece of paper in his pocket without looking at it.  
  
Max smiled warmly, 'Don't worry about them, I'm sure yours is great! Do you want to read it to us? You don't have to if you don't want to.'  
  
'It's ok, I will,' Kenny cleared his voice and was about to start reading when he was interrupted by Rei.  
  
'Has anyone been watching what's been going on in the other room?'  
  
There was unanimous shaking of heads.  
  
'KAI!' wailed Tyson, 'HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN YOU!!?? WHAT HAS THAT EVIL WITCH BEEN DOING TO YOU!!!!' he ran over to the door and tried to open it, 'IT'S LOCKED!!'  
  
'What?' Max went over to the door and tried to open it.  
  
He was unsuccessful.  
  
'It is locked.'  
  
'KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S SHE DOING TO YOU??????????'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: -- 'I can't believe this is happening to me.'  
  
'I'm sure you'll thank me later!'  
  
'I'm sure I won't.'  
  
'Don't be like that! I'm trying to help you!'  
  
'I don't see how this is help.'  
  
'Shutup, and stop complaining.'  
  
'What exactly are you planning on doing?'  
  
Emily: ^_^;;;;; 'I haven't decided yet.'  
  
Kai fell over.  
  
'HEY!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!' yelled Emily.  
  
'I hate to break it to you, but nobody made you trap me in here with you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT SHOULD WE DO?????????????????????' wailed Tyson, 'MAKE HER LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'How?'  
  
'I DON'T KNOW!!! HOW ABOUT WE BLAST THE DOOR OPEN AND SET OUR BITBEASTS ON HER!!!!!'  
  
All: -_-;;;;  
  
'Somehow I don't think that will work,' said Kenny.  
  
'WELL IF YOU GOT YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND ASKED HER OUT THEN MAYBE SHE'D LEAVE KAI ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ON ME???'  
  
'GUYS! STOP IT!!!' yelled Max.  
  
They stopped.  
  
'We have to think this out sensibly. First let's see what they're doing in there.'  
  
Rei smirked, 'Maybe we should get Tyson to leave the room. He might not like what he sees.'  
  
'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU INSINUATING BY THAT!!!!'  
  
Everyone glared at Rei.  
  
'That was not a very good thing to say,' said Max while he covered his ears, trying to block out Tyson's hysterics.  
  
Rei: ^_^;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sighed, 'Emily, this is pointless. What exactly is sitting around doing nothing going to achieve?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'............................................'  
  
'............................................'  
  
'.............................Why won't you ask Kenny out?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You say you'd go out with him, so why don't you ask him?'  
  
'....................................................'  
  
'C'mon, tell me.'  
  
'............................................'  
  
'Are you _shy_?'  
  
'I AM NOT SHY!!!!'  
  
'Then why won't you ask him out?'  
  
'.....................because!'  
  
'That's not a good reason.'  
  
'Your point?'  
  
'I think that you're just pretending to like me because you're scared that Kenny won't like you the way you like him.'  
  
Emily looked away '.......................................'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE COMPUTERS HAVE BEEN DISCONNECTED????????????????' yelled Tyson.  
  
'I mean what I said,' said Dizzy.  
  
'But, how?'  
  
'Duh! They unplugged them.'  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN _THEY_???? ARE YOU SAYING THAT KAI WANTED TO BE LOCKED IN THERE WITH HER????' yelled Tyson.  
  
Dizzy: ^_^;;;; 'Did I say they? I meant Emily.'  
  
'Is there any way to know what's going on?' asked Max.  
  
'I'm afraid not.'  
  
BANG!  
  
Everyone looked at the door.  
  
'OPEN THIS DOOR!' yelled Tyson and then kicked it again.  
  
All: -_-;;;;  
  
'He might have a better chance his he used his head instead of his foot.'  
  
'Dizzy!' scolded Kenny.  
  
Rei looked thoughtful, 'She does have a point.'  
  
All: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So am I right?'  
  
Emily nodded.  
  
'He does want to ask you, but he's just too shy.'  
  
Emily looked at him hopefully, 'Really?'  
  
Kai smiled, 'Really.'  
  
'So what should I do?'  
  
'Ask him?'  
  
'But......................................;  
  
Kai: *=( 'NO BUT'S JUST DO IT!'  
  
'I CAN'T!!!!'  
  
Kai: *~* 'Why not?'  
  
'I just can't!!!!'  
  
Kai glared, 'You have no problems with pinching me ass, but you can't ask somebody out?'  
  
'...............................no.'  
  
'I give up.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I WON'T GIVE UP! I WILL GET KAI OUT OF THE CLUTCHES OF THE EVIL ASS PINCHING WITCH!!!'  
  
All: -_-  
  
'Tyson..............' started Max.  
  
'Shutup,' finished Rei.  
  
'I CAN'T!!! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES ME...........................'  
  
'TYSON SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled Kenny.  
  
'.....................'  
  
'Thank god,' said Rei, 'Now does anyone have any ideas what we should do?' he paused, and then added, 'except for Tyson.'  
  
Tyson who had just opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "bust down the door and burn the witch" looked thoroughly disappointed.  
  
'Is there a key to open the door?' asked Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'................................................'  
  
'................................................'  
  
'................................................'  
  
'................................................'  
  
'................................................Can you please let me out?' asked Kai.  
  
'No.'  
  
'WHY NOT?'  
  
'I don't want to.'  
  
'WHY SHOULD I BE PUNISHED BECAUSE YOU'RE SULKING?'  
  
'I AM NOT SULKING!'  
  
'ARE TOO!'  
  
'AM NOT!'  
  
'ARE TOO!'  
  
'AM NOT!'  
  
'ARE TOO!'  
  
'AM NOT!'  
  
'ARE TOO!'  
  
'AM NOT!'  
  
'Whatever, just open the door and let me out!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I don't want to!'  
  
Kai groaned, 'I have a feeling that this isn't going to end soon enough,'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone looked at Mr Dickinson.  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'Yes, there is a key.'  
  
'THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT IT BEFORE?????' yelled Tyson.  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'It's the funniest thing! I completely forgot about it.'  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
'Where is it?' asked Kenny.  
  
'................................................'  
  
'Mr Dickinson, please say that do you know where the key is?'  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; '.....................................................I could go and have a look for it!'  
  
All: -_-;;;;  
  
'That would be a good idea,' said Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//The only way to get her to let me out of here, is to get her to get the courage to ask Kenny out. How easy, why don't I get Tyson to go on a diet while I'm at it.//  
  
'Okay Emily. Kenny DOES like you. He WILL say yes. So how about you open the door and go ask him?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'You're not making this very easy.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'How about you let me out, and I'll go and ask him for you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'How about you let me out, and you can stay in here and sulk by yourself?'  
  
'No.'  
  
''Are you even listening to me?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'EMILY!!'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'If I promise to get Kenny to ask you out, will you unlock the door?'  
  
'.........................................You'd do that for me?'  
  
'Yes. Now open the door.'  
  
'KAI! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Emily jumped up and pulled Kai into a bear hug.  
  
Kai: o.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr Dickinson: ^_________^ 'I found it!!!!'  
  
'YOU DID?'  
  
'I DID!'  
  
'Then open the door!'  
  
'Maybe we should see what they're doing, before Tyson. That way we'll know whether he needs to be restrained or not,' said Rei.  
  
Nobody listened, instead Mr Dickinson opened the door.  
  
Tyson: =0  
  
'I hate to say it, but I told you so.'  
  
'Shutup Rei.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked at the door with an amazing feeling of joy as it opened.  
  
Emily just continued to hug him.  
  
'Thank god! Somebody get her off me!'  
  
Tyson: *****X( 'LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!!!!!'  
  
Max, Rei and Kenny all grabbed him in an effort to try and restrain him.  
  
Emily let go of Kai, 'Oh, hi guys, what are you doing here? And how did you get in?'  
  
Max glared at her, 'Why did you lock the door?'  
  
Emily: ^_^;; 'I felt like it?'  
  
'You had us all really worried. We thought that Tyson was going to go insane or something!'  
  
All: -_-;;;;  
  
'Too late.'  
  
'I heard that Rei!!!'  
  
'Good.'  
  
All: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
'So what exactly were you two doing in here?' asked Max.  
  
'Talking,' said Emily.  
  
'Trying to get her to let me out,' said Kai.  
  
Emily glared at him, 'You better not forget what you said you'd do for me!'  
  
Kai: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'Wouldn't dream of it!'  
  
'What is she making you do?' asked Tyson.  
  
'I'll tell you later.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Seeing that Tyson wasn't about to try and kill anyone, the others let him go.  
  
'So, let's continue with the questions!' said Emily brightly.  
  
'No way,' said Kai and Tyson at the same time.  
  
'Everyone: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Emily pouted, 'But I didn't get to ask all my questions!'  
  
Kai grinned, 'I know! How about Kenny fills in for me! I'm sure you could think of an excellent question to ask him!'  
  
Emily blushed and shook her head, 'No way. I want to finish what we started!!!'  
  
Kai sighed, 'I guess I don't have a choice........'  
  
'NOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!' Tyson attached himself to Kai's arm.  
  
Kai: --;;;;; 'It's not like I'm going to be gone forever.'  
  
Tyson looked at him with big teary eyes, 'But it will feel like it!'  
  
Kai blushed, 'I think you're being slightly overdramatic about this.'  
  
Tyson let go of Kai's arm and grabbed his waist instead, 'I am not!'  
  
Kai (who was now as red as a tomato) patted Tyson's head, 'There, there.......,' he started trying to remove Tyson, 'If you'll just.....let......GO!' he pulled Tyson off him, 'I can get this over and done with. I;m sure Max, Rei and Kenny can keep you company.........'  
  
Tyson suddenly smiled evilly, 'That's it! KENNY!!!'  
  
Kai blinked, 'Yes, he's been here the whole time.'  
  
'I know that, but Kenny can save you!'  
  
'He can?'  
  
'He can! Kenny! Give your thing to Emily!'  
  
'His _thing_?' asked Kai.  
  
'His thing!!!'  
  
'I'm not quite sure if I want his _thing_' said Emily warily.  
  
Kenny blushed.  
  
Max smiled, 'You don't need to worry, the thing is a letter.'  
  
Emily looked slightly relieved.  
  
Tyson looked confused, 'What did you his thing was?'  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
'I think she may have thought his thing meant a certain part of his anatomy.'  
  
Tyson blushed, 'Oh.............'  
  
Emily frowned impatiently, 'Well are you going to give me the letter?'  
  
Kenny blushed slightly, pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Emily.  
  
Emily frowned as she read, 'Dear Kenny Dion I love your purple pants.........'  
  
All: =-  
  
Kenny blushed bright red, grabbed the letter off her and pulled another piece of paper out of his pocket, 'That's the wrong one, that's a piece of fanmail I got this morning.'  
  
Still blushing, Kenny handed over the correct letter, 'Here.'  
  
Emily started to go red as she red the piece of paper, She glared at Kenny, 'What exactly do you mean by this!?' she shoved the paper Kenny had given to her back at him.  
  
Kenny blinked and red the note out loud, 'Roses are Red, Violets are blue, you have a huge ass, and you're tits are good too!' Kenny blushed, 'I didn't write this!! This is what Rei and Tyson wrote!' he pulled out another piece of paper from his pocket, and read it to check that it was the right one before handing it to Emily.  
  
Emily blushed as she read it, 'You're so sweet!'  
  
Kenny blushed too, 'Um Emily........ I, err.....Will you..........w-will you go out with me?!'  
  
Emily grinned, 'YES!' and she glomped him.  
  
Kai smiled, 'It just feels so good watching her do that to somebody else.'  
  
Tyson smiled too, 'And now........ Your all MINE!!!!!' he glomped Kai.  
  
Kai: -- 'Hooray.'  
  
Max smiled, 'How sweet.'  
  
Rei pouted, 'Aren't you going to glomp me?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Why!?'  
  
'I don't want to.'  
  
Rei sniffled, 'Can I glomp you?'  
  
'.........yes.'  
  
'Ok!' so Rei did.  
  
While the others were glomping or being glomped, Tyson let go of Kai.  
  
'Hey Kai........' He said slyly.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I can think of something I would _much_ rather do with you than watch you finish answering Emily's questions.'  
  
'Is that so?'  
  
Tyson started pulling Kai towards the door led to the exit, 'It most certainly is.'  
  
It wasn't until they were out the door and into the corridor that anyone noticed that they had left.  
  
Emily let go of Kenny and started chasing them, 'HEY!!!!!! I HAVEN'T FINISHED ASKING KAI HIS QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson continued to run down the corridor pulling Kai behind him, 'AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, that was a pretty long chapter!  
  
Unfortunately I think it's going to the last in this story.  
  
I know it kinda ended abruptly, but I didn't know how else to finish it.  
  
(Authoress tears up) And it was the first fanfic that I ever started as well!!!  
  
(sighs) Oh well.  
  
Bye! 


End file.
